Wicked Generation
by Kigennaiteiru
Summary: I do not own G wing... in some of this stories chapters, will mention them but yea I do own the other charas Have fun cuz this took a long time to write
1. Dragon Garden

"A fragrance of a rose is beautiful at dawn, but sleeps through the whispering songs of dusk." A sleepless yawn came over the young teenage girl as she stood up and stretch her aching muscles.   
  
"I think this is enough for today." The red banged girl saved her document in her laptop and went into the hallway at her friend's loft. Then suddenly, without a noticed, she was tackled down on the dark carpet floor.   
  
"Gotcha!" A chuckle came upon a dark red haired teen.   
  
"Didn't see me huh, Kigen." He stood up and extended his hand towards her.   
  
"You idiot! You could've killed us if you tackled me towards the wall." She snarled as her right hand grabbed the other teen's hand.   
  
He looked down to his wristwatch and said, "It's one O'clock in the morning and your still working on your poems?"   
  
Kigen shoved the teen as she went to the bathroom and switched on the lights.   
  
"You shouldn't be awake, Maverick and Cypher's asleep and you're making a lot of noise at one O'clock in the morning... And shouldn't you be asleep as they are?" Kigen picked up her brush and rinsed it with the some water.   
  
"Yea... Your point is? I couldn't sleep so I went into the living room and watched some music vids and when I heard you come out of your room, I just wanted to say hi..." He went on and on about why he was up as Kigen put some toothpaste on her brush and placed it into her mouth.   
  
"Akuma, go to bed." She started to brush her teeth as the dark red haired boy started to stretch.  
  
"Why should I Kigen? You're not my mother." He started to smirk as he sat on the top of the bathroom counter.   
  
"I know that I am not your mother. But since I am the only girl... In this loft, I demand you to go to bed." A crooked smile came upon her as she spat the paste out from her mouth and rinsed the stuff that was still in her mouth with some water.   
  
"Demand me? You GOT to be kidding me, Kige?!" A chuckle came out of his mouth.   
  
"HEY KEEP IT DOWN! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" A tried voice was heard from the hallway as Akuma placed his hand on his mouth to shut himself up.   
  
"Your such a loud mouth, Akuma. No wonder people are scared of you..." Kigen cleaned her brush and placed it aside as she walked towards her bedroom.   
  
"I AM NOT A LOUD MOUTH!" Again, her placed his hands ontop of his mouth to shut himself up once more. Another teenage boy with not so short, messed up spikes for his hair came out of his room with an irritant that he needs to kill.   
  
"Akuma..." The boy closed his eyes shut as he started to snarl.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to... SHUT YOUR STICKEN MOUTH BEFORE I STAPLE IT SHUT!!" Another door opened up as another boy came out of his room from all the noise.   
  
"What 's goin' on here?" The boy yawned as he scratched his brown bed head hair.   
  
"Oh Cypher, please go to sleep, Akuma and Maverick has a little problem to take care of." Kigen smiled as Cypher went back into his room.   
  
"And for you two, GO - TO - BED!" Kigen gave both of them an evil death glare as the two went into their rooms.   
  
She gave a sigh of relief and said, "It's a good thing that I'm a girl who knows how to kick some teenage boys asses." She smiled as she turned off the hallway light and closed her bedroom door as she went off to bed.  
  
As the morning rose above the earth, the loft was again bursting with energy. "AKUMA! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY SHOTGUN!" The irritated Maverick chased the dark haired boy from out of the loft and onto the backyard.   
  
"GEEZE! I'M SORRY FOR PUTTING TRANTULAS IN YOUR BREAKFAST!" With quick reflexes, Akuma jumped onto a tree limb, twelve feet off the ground.   
  
"You weakling! You can't even face me!" Maverick stopped himself and looked up to see Akuma sticking his tongue at him. With sure anger, he gave the thick old tree a roundhouse kick. The tree shook as Akuma held onto the limb he was sitting on. As maverick stepped back a bit, a loud noise was heard as Akuma noticed that the tree was breaking from Maverick's kick. Akuma yelped as he jumped off the tree limb and right in front of the spiky haired boy. The grinning teen was about to force his knuckles into Akuma's face but was suddenly stopped by Cypher's interference.   
  
"Don't want to ruin your fun, Maverick. But Kigen's a bit..." Cypher started to point at the door as the three saw Kigen with a shotgun. With a sequence of gulps, the three went back into the house and finished their breakfast. Kigen made Cypher sit between the two squabbling boys as Kigen sat across them.   
  
"Awwww. Why do I have to sit between them?" Cypher whimpered, knowing that sooner or later, the two would be at it once more.   
  
"Do you want me to sit there?" Kigen stood up and the two switched seats. Meanwhile, Maverick and Akuma gave each other glares and what not as they shoved their breakfast into their mouths. As they all finished their breakfast, Cypher's laptop rang.   
  
"YES! We have a mission to go to!" Cypher placed his dishes into the sink as he ran into his room to get his laptop.   
  
"Cool! Now I could have some real fun." Akuma smirked as he started to devise a plan to make some people feel his wrath. Kigen walked towards the sink and started to rinse the leftover breakfast off the dishes. As maverick ate the last piece of egg that was on his plate, he looked at Kigen with compassion as he went behind her and smiled.   
  
"Ya need any help?" He placed his plate into the sink and picked up a scrubber.   
  
"You may, but when we're at the mission, don't you and Akuma start anything." She gave Maverick a plate as the two started to clean up. Cypher ran back with sheets of papers and with a big smile on his face.   
  
"We got a infiltration mission!" Cypher placed the sheets of papers on the dinning table and pointed the first page.   
  
"It's a military army base, a few miles away from the edge of this state. We have to sneak in, without a bunch of military personnel's, meaning fifty dozen of them, catching us in the act. Then when we get to the main computer room, we have to find a file that's called Ryu Newa..." Cypher passed out the coordinates and map of the base.   
  
"Hey. Doesn't Ryu Newa mean... Dragon Garden?" Akuma pondered.   
  
"Hai, that's the Japanese term." Kigen studied the map and coordinates.   
  
"As I was saying. Ryu Newa is encrypted with a code, so whose got the guts to take that part of the mission?" Cypher looked at the rest of his team.   
  
"I guess I could go..." Maverick looked down and started to stretch his arms.   
  
"Ok, now who will be his backup, to let him know if anyone is coming?" Cypher asked.   
  
"I will!" Akuma grinned as he looked at Maverick with an evil thought in mind.   
  
"Nope. I don't trust you Akuma. With that evil glare of yours, you stay put with Kigen, at the military arms hangar. While I go with Maverick." Cypher crossed his arms as he became more serious with the debriefing.  
  
"All right. I guess I will have my day with you later, Mav." He took the sheets of paper that he had been given to and vanishes into the hallway with nothing else to say.  
  
"Does he have some PMSin' goin' on?" Cypher sighed as he went on.   
  
"Well do you have anything to say before we commence with the mission?" Kigen raised her hand. "Um... When do we get out things ready?"  
  
"Well. Since the higher order wants us to be there before sixteen hundred hours... I guess we get ready by fourteen hundred hours. Do you guys agree?" Maverick and Kigen nodded as they went off to do whatever they wanted to, within the three hours that they have.  
  
"So. What do you plan to do when we reached the base, Maverick?" Kigen looked at him.   
  
"Well. Let's see... Get through the base without the guards finding out... Get the file... Plant a virus and bomb into the main computer to go off in 5 minutes after I placed the commence module... And probably we all go to the bar and have a couple of drinks while were at it." Maverick smiled as he gave a thumb up, after putting his shades on.  
  
"Geese! Why can't they let me have some fun with Maverick? I wont harm him... That much." Akuma sighed as he laid down on his bed.   
  
"It's just some simple minded harm... Nothing bad will happen to him." He turned around to face his laptop. He waited for it to download some songs and anime that he liked.   
  
"I guess I should listen to some of my burnt CD's till these things are done downloading into my laptop." Akuma grabbed his CD player off the counter and placed the headphones on his ears.  
  
"Hmm..." Cypher closed his eyes as he concentrated on his martial arts. He crouched slowly as he steadied his breathing. He cleared his mind as he raised his right hand up and lowered the other hand towards the ground. He then moved both hands to a huge circular motion as he took a deep breathe. With a fast and powerful force, he opened his eyes then ran towards a cut trunk and used his left elbow to hit the base of the trunk. After staying in the position he had hit the trunk, he stood up and walked towards a bench to grab his towel to wipe the sweat off his face. As he grabbed the towel, the trunk broke into two pieces. "..." He looked down at his belly as it grumbled out loud.   
  
"Heh heh... I guess working a lot really does it to me." He then went out of the personal gym room and into the kitchen to get a light snack (which would be two family sized sushi platter).   
  
As they got ready for their mission, they packed on holsters for their guns and some electrical appliances for the nigh. Kigen put on her gloves and trench coat to hide her favorite rifle, Maverick as well as the other two, had also placed their trench coats on to hide their ammunitions.  
  
"Does everyone have their communicators on?" Kigen asked as she placed her headset on. The rest nodded as they got into the black Jeep. Akuma turned the engine on as he pressed the accelerator and made the thing roar like thunder. They then sped off to the location of the base. "Does everyone remember what they have to do?" Cypher got out his gun as they reached a plain of grass that was near to the base. "Hai." The three assured their fellow teammate. They got out of the car and slowly made their way to the secluded base. As they crept closer, they made sure that they didn't make any noise that would alarm the guards that walked around the surroundings. Cypher cued Kigen to go on ahead and to disarm the guards that were standing in their way.  
  
Kigen walked to the guards in a shy timid manner. "Ahem... Excuse me. I'm lost, can you three help me find a way back to the nearest town?" Kigen smiled as she walked closer to one of the guards.   
  
"Mam? How did you get in?" One of the other guards jabbed his elbow into the other rib.   
  
"Don't mind him Miss. Of course we'll help you." He smiled.   
  
"Oh you will?!" Kigen clamped both of her hands together and she acted as if she cared.   
  
"But first... Can one of you kiss my cut on my right leg? It's really bothering me." She moves her coat to show them a cut that she had made before she got there. She tried not to show her ammunition as the three guards looked down and then looked at each other. The three played a short game until one of them won.   
  
"The guard who won had a big smile and bent over. Kigen grinned as she moved in fast to grab his head and slammed it into her knee. The guard fell down as the two looked at her.   
  
"What the hell?!" One of them tried to grab his gun but Kigen ran up to him and twisted his neck, killing him in an instant.. The last guard tried to run away but Kigen took out her sniper gun and shot him in the head.   
  
"This was too easy." She put her gun away and motioned the rest to come.   
  
"Had fun?" Akuma looked at the guy she had shot in the head.   
  
"Yep" She grinned as she kicked the guy she kneed.   
  
"Ok. Let's get goin' to the hangar." Kigen and Akuma got into their guard suits. Kigen then hid the corpses in a near by shed as she caught up to the team. As the team got to the hangar, the guards that were watching the hangar left so Maverick and Cypher went ahead first while Akuma and Kigen went after. Maverick opened the security box and disarmed it. It them opened the door to the hangar. The two went in while Akuma closed the door as he and Kigen watched their fellow comrades for any danger coming their way. Maverick and Cypher then put on their infer-red glasses and ran towards the main computer room while pulling out their guns.  
  
As they reached the room, it was a piece of cake from here on. Cypher stayed at the door while Maverick ran up to the computer and placed a mini disk into its drive. Her then typed his way into the file but found out that he had to find its password. Maverick grinned as he took out his trusty small laptop and connected it to the main computer. He then pressed some buttons and his laptop then overloaded the accessing part. It then opened the file; Maverick then downloaded it into the disk. As he took out the disk, he then pressed another button on his laptop to open a virus that will decimate the while drive of the main computer as well as transporting another virus that will make the computer as well as anything that is connected to the computer to explode, creating a chain reaction to all of the computer in that base. He then disconnected his laptop and the put it away. "We got five minutes to get out of this base before it blows!" Maverick runs out of the room as Cypher ran behind him.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"How the hell did they know that we where here?!!" Kigen's back was up against Akuma's as guards that were firing back at them surrounded them.   
  
"I don't know but the two should hurry up before we all go up in smoke!" Akuma grunted as he got shot in the thigh.   
  
"Akuma is everything alright there? We heard some gunfire in the hangar?" Cypher used his communicator to notify that they're done with their part of the mission. "Yea I think so... IF YOU WERE SHOT IN THE LEG!" Akuma threw his empty gun down and reached for another as his tight started to bleed a bit more from the pressure he was putting on it.   
  
"How'd they find out that WE WERE HERE?" Cypher pondered to himself as both himself and Maverick hurried up to help aid their friends.   
  
"Get your Asses here now! We need your help with this situation!!" Kigen commanded as she ran up to a guard and stabbed him in the heart.   
  
"WE ARE!" Maverick and Cypher picked up their pace as they got to the exit, with their guns in their hands.   
  
"Two more minutes till it explodes!" Maverick kicked the door open and hid behind the wall as gunfire was shooting into their only exit. Cypher then poked his head out and started to shoot at the rest of the guards.   
  
"Kigen, Akuma start to get out of the base! NOW!" Maverick informed them as he seen the two run away. He looked at his watch and saw that they only had seconds till the whole thing blows, with very little time to think of a plan, he threw a grenade at the ground and grabbed Cypher's hand as the two ran; a huge explosion from the grenade followed as it made the two jump out of their own footsteps. The whole ground rumbled from the blast as the two quickly went on their foot and started to run again. "Five... Four... Three... Two..." Maverick looked at his watch as they all reached the car, then suddenly a huge explosion was seen behind the shrouds and trees followed by a huge mushroom cloud that had the tint of red from the fire burning in the base.  
  
"Mission completed!" Akuma grinned as he looked at the fiery massacre that they made. The care then sped off so that they wouldn't get caught in the act.  
  
"That was the best mission ever, despite me getting shot in the leg..." Akuma ripped his pants to see the extent of the injury from the bullet that was impaled into his muscle.   
  
"It's collateral." Cypher looked at it as he crossed his arms.   
  
"Oh really?" Maverick grinned as he put some pressure to the wound. Akuma yelped and growled at Maverick who just simply gave him a smiled and went off to his room.   
  
"You two are simply hopeless at times." Cypher sighed as he left Kigen with the first aid kit.   
  
"At least the bullet didn't damage any nerves or better yet the thigh bone." Kigen opened the kit as she took out some surgical sutchers and a bottle of antiseptic.   
  
"Hold still while I try to pin-point where the bullet is in your leg." Kigen then placed her fingers around the wound and without that much force to make her friend yelp, she felt her way to the bullet Akuma squinted his eyes as he tried not to budge or make any noise.   
  
"Ah, it's not to far from the exit wound. Akuma can you lye face down on the couch while I get the bullet out of your leg?" Akuma gave out a big gulp as he did what he was told.   
  
"Can I at least have something for the pain?" He started to sweat a bit.   
  
"Morphine?" Kigen took out the bottle of morphine and a needle.   
  
"Heh heh." He looked at the needle and smiled an unsure smile. Kigen then took out the cover of the needle and placed it into the bottles top.  
  
"5CC of this would make you at ease for a while." Kigen then took out the air from the syringe. Akuma closed his eyes as she placed the needle into his arms vein and pushed the liquid into his bloodstream.   
  
"This stuff is going to take affect any minute now." She waited for a while as she took out some gauze to wipe off any blood that would come out of him while she was doing the surgery.   
  
"I see pink bunnies on the ceiling, Kigen." Akuma chuckled as the morphine started to kick in.   
  
"That's nice to hear, Akuma. Now stay put ok?" Akuma nodded as she placed the tweezers into the exit wound and started to search for the bullet. Akuma simply giggles, as the pain didn't affect him. Maverick stretched his arms then noticed the commotion on the couch.   
  
"OH GOD! Not the couch!" Maverick ran towards the two, but noticed that it was too late. Akuma's blood was already on the couch's pillows, while Kigen just looked at the red-banged boy. Maverick then sat down beside her, with disappointment on his eyes.   
  
"Why didn't you do it at the Kitchen table?" He shook his head. "Well it was a bit late to bring him there since he was losing a lot of blood. Oh can you pass me the IV fluids in the cabinet as well as the tubes and butterfly needle for it. Oh and the stand for it as well." Kigen continued to work on Akuma leg as Maverick got up and grabbed the things that she needed. "Do you remember what to do for putting a butterfly needle into the arm?" She asked.   
  
"Yes. Don't you remember that we took those classes together before we graduated the agency's school. Though we didn't have the same classes." He then placed it all together and placed the needle into Akuma's vein. The IV fluids then went into the tube while Maverick took out the air by a button on the tube. Kigen then finally found the bullet and took it out of Akuma's leg.   
  
"That-felt-good-mama..." Akuma yawned as he went back to seep while drooling on the couches pillow. Maverick and Kigen looked at each other for a moment the laughed.   
  
"So is Cypher asleep?" Kigen asked Maverick.   
  
"I think. His room light is off so I'm guessing he is." Maverick started to yawn as well. "He's likes a big brother to us all huh?" Kigen wiped off the blood with the gauze and doused a cotton ball with some antiseptic and cleaned both wounds on Akuma's leg. Maverick then handed her the items needed to stitch the wounds together.   
  
"So... When did they recruit you into the agency, Kigen?" He looked towards her.   
  
"Um I'm guessing... Since I was born... How about you?" She then finished tying up one of the wounds on her friend's leg.   
  
"Well come to think of it... When I was only five. And I met Cypher there too. He was the same age as me when he got recruited." He crossed his arms.   
  
"I've known Akuma when I was three. That was the day I say one of the ladies who took care of me, bring him into the building. Her name was Ms. Lyeger, Selena Lyger. She was like a mother to me since I never met my real birth mother." She then went on to tying the last stitch together.   
  
"My host mother was Ms. Natalie Grace, my real mother agreed to let me go into this agency and well... That was the last time seeing my mom and big brother... Hm... I wonder how they are doing this very day." He looked at the sleeping Akuma.  
  
"We were so young when they brought us into this whole thing and yet, we don't mind the missions though it's dangerous and all." Kigen then placed a blanket on top of Akuma and cleaned up the mess that she had made.   
  
"Here... Let me help you with that." Her then picked up the bloody gauzes and placed tem into the trashcan. When Kigen then placed her hands on the tweezers, Maverick unexpectedly placed his hand on hers. The two blushed as they retracted their hands to themselves.   
  
"Heh heh I guess I'll be goin' to sleep now." Maverick laughed a bit as he vanished into the hallway.   
  
"Goodnight." Kigen whispered as she directed her eyes towards the hallway. She then looked at the crimson red haired boy. "You are such a menace... But that's how you were when I met you ne?"  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Hey... HEY! Kigen! Look at this!" A little boy fitted with a pair of oversized clothing, came upon a five-year-old version of Kigen. With deep breaths from running all over a huge complex, looking for his best friend. He stops dead on his tracks, right in front of her and opens both hands.   
  
"It appears to be a monarch butterfly, Akuma-saa." She moved her head closer. But before she could touch it, the little insect flew away. As it was in flight, a tiny laser pieces it through its right wing and sliced it in half. The two youngsters looked in horror as the butterfly spiraled down towards the ground.  
  
"You two shouldn't show that kind of emotions in our agency... Should I transport you two into another section?" A tall man in a navy blue suit looked down at the two. The young ones shook their head as they looked at him with mixed emotions that weren't easily detected.   
  
"Good... Now run along to the gym. Your next course is to use a sniper weapon to eliminate targets that you will be asked to destroy." He fixed his tie and walked away. He looked simply disgusted at the insert and stepped on it with no remorse as a soft chuckle came out of him. The two sighed as they walked towards the gym which was three levels up from the fifty-sixth level compound.   
  
"Why is he so monotone and mean to us? We didn't do anything to him..." She looked at Akuma.   
  
"He thinks of us as a pain in his butt, Kigen. He's the devil in disguise while we're him little shinigami's that terrorize this whole world." He crossed his arms behind his back and continued their journey to the gym.  
  
Meanwhile during the time....  
  
"Are we about ready to do Operation, Omega Delta Squadron?" A male voice spoke amongst the dark corridors of a darken room.   
  
"Not yet... Our team is a bit... How should I say...? To inexperience at this time, sir." Another whispered amongst the gathering groups of people.   
  
"When shall we do this?" A woman crossed her arms.   
  
"In about ten years... Besides... We have enough time to do this... We're just waiting for the right time.  
  
While at the Gym  
  
"You two are late once again!" Mr. Zain snorted as the two youngsters ran towards their group that was already in their huddled formation.   
  
"After class, I better see you two run three miles in the holographic chamber and three miles in the holographic chamber and three hours of weight lifting." He looked towards Akuma and Kigen. He started to clear up his throat and stood straight.   
  
"How all of you know that we are training to use the sniper rifle today." He placed himself amongst the young group.   
  
"I bet all of you are so anxious to touch one of these babies." He took out a rifle from the closet that held a bunch of them.   
  
"You all know how to take care of this from your other classes so I am hoping to see your agility sharpen up when shooting a target that is far beyond any ordinary reach." He started to pass out the rifles.   
  
"Ammunitions are there for you in the training facility... You better get your asses up there by five minutes or you owe me some time." He walked away, knowing that it's a 250 acre terrain..." Akuma got his gear ready and grabbed his rifle.   
  
"I'm guessing it's goin' the be an animal or human being that is a sadistic killer." She walked down to the training room.   
  
"Alright... Your target will be a holographic image of a human terrorist." The voice in the intercom exclaimed.   
  
"They are all wearing formal wear. They seem holographic but they do fight back." The group of children went off to the facility. They went to their places as the count down commenced.   
  
"Three-Two-One... You are ready to begin." From left to right, the little kids from all ages went behind the tree and on to the rooftops.   
  
"Troop one, go to the top of the world plaza building on the left side of me." A six year old motioned the group that Kigen was in. Each day the two had to undergo these kinds of training module that their teachers had planned for them. And most of the kids would fail some missions or go to another level to start their training all over again.  
  
~~Present Time: ~~  
  
"Ahh... Those were the days... I wonder why we were the last two, but then again, we met Cypher and Maverick who are so close that they're stuck to the hips." She chuckled as she stood up and went into the hallway. She turned on the light switch for the living room and walked off. Detouring towards the bathrooms, she turned on the light switch and took out her toothbrush from its case. She doused its bristles under the cold sink water and applied some wintergreen Colgate onto it. She placed the bristled part of the toothbrush into her mouth and started to brush her teeth. Personal hygiene was key to not going to the dentist since their secret agents and that no one knows that their alive but their boss and some other people that took care of them when they were young. As she finished cleaning her brush and rinsing the entire gunk in her mouth, she then turned off the bathroom light and walked to her room. She started to stretch her arms while yawning as she entered her room. Kigen then undressed herself and put on her tank top and pajamas. The tired girl then hopped into her comfy bed and closed her eyes.   
  
"Another day has turned into night and another unexpected tragedy has yet to come tomorrow." The red banged girl simply yawned once more as she dosed off into the dream world.   
  
~~~END~~~   
As night covered the planet earth, what lies next for the teens that ponder our imaginations? In the next chapter, "Silence of Dawn" The team has to do things a different way.  
  
Kigen: What do you mean a "Different Way?!" *shocked*  
  
Akuma: I think she means.... ARE WE GOING TO DIE?!?!?!?! *whines*  
  
Maverick: *Looks at the two and scratches his head*  
  
Cypher: this is too much...  
  
We will soon find out the true- *coughs* boredom of nothing to do when they have no missions to go to...  
  
All of them: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
I'M JOKING! I think x.x' 


	2. Silence of Dawn

Chapter Two: Silence Of Dawn  
  
"The silent winds, fell through the night sky as the moon light beams towards earth. But what stricken a person to the dark corridors is unknown to us all. What bewildered souls would manage themselves to stay down on earth to do whatever they did before their unfortunate death and haunt us all?"  
  
Days have past and boredom has crept it way to the young teens. Maverick and Cypher played their way into a holographic game that soon bore them as hours had passed by. Akuma went outside and into the forest that was near to Kigen's Mansion. While Kigen on the other hand, stayed at her Olympic size pool and did her laps. It's been a typical, yet boring day as usual. No mission to get all-rambunctious about, no thrill of being caught by guards, and no targets to shoot. This was just a typical day of boredom, a thing that the team really despised.  
  
"Maverick... What's your position..." Cypher took out his walkie- talkie as he crept towards a hangar." I'm in-between the mess hall and the ammunition storage facility, and what's your position?" Maverick too out his shotgun out of his holster and hand rest the side of the shotgun barrel near his chest.   
  
"Ok, meet me at the main computer building at the southeastern part of the base." Cypher ran off while putting his communication device back into his vest.  
  
____  
  
"This is so boring... There's nothing interesting about this forest..." Akuma looked up at the sky as a finch flew towards its nest. He then turned around as he slowly walked back to the mansion while picking a white rose off the rose garden that Kigen had planted a few months ago.   
  
"I guess I should download some music into my laptop." He brought the freshly bloomed rose towards his nose and took a sniff of its beautiful fragrance.   
  
"Life is but a distortion of hell and earth. No one knows the truth of what it has told. Furry of the eye of the storm has its patience and lie. The soft winds has lies that wails..." He smiled as he saw the finch that passed him by a few minutes ago, tending to its baby hatching. His bangs then flew with this wind as he used his free hand to brush it back for a while as he continued to walk back towards the house.  
  
____  
  
Meanwhile at the gigantic Olympic pool, Kigen was just finishing her laps in the warm sun bathed pool.   
  
"A couple more then I'll take a small break before I do an hour or so more laps." She took a deep breath as she sprinted towards the edge of the pool with her powerful strokes. She stood up in an upright position as she took off her goggle and swim cap. She then wiped off the excess water off of her face as she got out of the pool.   
  
"That was fun... Except that we didn't have any missions to attend to for the past couple of weeks. I wonder why we didn't get any new missions after that big one we had three months ago." She walked to the bench where her towel lay. She picked it up as she dried herself off as she walked into the hallway, partly wet but not as wet as to let someone slip and fall on the black marbled tiles. She started to dry off her hair as she reached her destination.   
  
"Hmmm... Should I make myself a big healthy sandwich or a drink?" She opened the refrigerator door as she sighted some of her favorite kinds of drinks that she usually consumes.   
  
"Should I drink a Melona drink, Sprite, Pepsi, or a strawberry milkshake?" She closed her eyes as she reached out for a random drink. As she grabbed a cold canister, she then noticed that she got her usual sprite can. She smiled as she turned around and used her left foot to kick the fridge door close as she walked towards the stairway. Kigen pop the can open and started to gulp half of the sprite, halfway up the stairs.  
  
____ Akuma jumped onto his bed as he faced upward towards the ceiling. He then grabbed his CD player and placed he placed his headphones on. Afterwards, he had pressed the play button as he listened to one of his favorite sand which was Linkin Park.   
  
"I wanna run away. Never say goodbye. I wanna know the truth, Instead of wondering why. I wanna know the answers, no more lies. I wanna shut the door, and open up my mind." Akuma slowly closed his eyes as he nodded his head to the beat of the music. A slight yawn came over him as he placed his hands behind the back of his head to support it while on his pillow.   
  
"Under a sky of dust. Another wave of tension has more that filled me up. All my talk of taking action, these words were never true." As he was nodding his head, he started to tap the air with his right foot as he started to imagine himself fighting some bad guys and tailgating it at times.  
  
____  
  
"Maverick, where are you now?" Cypher took a quick glimpse at the corner of the building that he was near, as he thought that he heard a little noise coming from it.   
  
"I'm still trying to reach you." He jumped onto a closed dumpster as he jumped from a building side to get onto it's roof.   
  
"We'll hurry up, because I think that the guards might of heard us..." He took out his automatic handgun, as he got ready for anything that goes into his path. Meanwhile a guard sat down near the base as he took a break from his duties. He took out a cigarette and a silver Zippo lighter from out of his military cargo pants pocket as he place the cigarette in-between his lips as he started to lit it up. He started to relax as he rested his back against the brick wall.   
  
"Maverick, you better be careful. There is a guard at the front of the buildings door. I'll try to kill him with my sniper rifle so we won't alarm anyone else." Cypher aimed the rifle carefully towards the guard's heart as he took a short breath and fired. As soon as the guard exhaled the smoke from his lungs, he fell to the ground from his demise.   
  
"Easy as cake. Now I just have to hide his body from the rest of the troops." He put his rifle away as he crept towards the dead guard and dragged the body into the dark alleyway, and placed it into a dumpster.   
  
"Maverick, the close is clear..."  
  
_____  
  
Kigen went into her hallway as she took a short break from her exercise, she took a sip of her drink as she read the newspaper that was folded on top of a table.   
  
"Hmm there's nothing good on the newspaper... All it's got is world news, shipment to the colonies in space, and local news." She started to flip some pages as she went towards the funny section.   
  
"I guess this is the only thing that's good for the Sunday newspaper." She took a deep breath and exhaled as she went into her room to put the newspaper on her India styled bed.   
  
"Hmmm... I wonder what Maverick and Cypher are doing at this very moment. I bet their playing their pathetic quote on quote training module..." A slight grin came out from her face as she started to walk towards the holographic control room to view their progress.   
  
Her wet hair left a trail from her room, as she took off her towel that she wrapped on her head a few minutes ago as she let her hair dry freely. She then opened the door to the control system as she saw the theme to Maverick and Cypher's training module.   
  
"Ahh-ha... I knew it... It is a boring training module." She then sat down on a movable computer chair as she viewed their progress at the viewing room.  
  
______  
  
"I've lied to you. The same way that I always do. This is the last smile. That I'll fake for the sake of being with you." He stood up as he went to the desk as he checked if his laptop was on so that he could download some more music so that he could burn some more CD's instead of purchasing it from another state that was a thousand miles await from where they're at.   
  
He flipped up the laptops lid as it had a screensaver of Spike Spiegel being chased by Duo Maxwell with a thermal scythe. He started to type in some words as the screensaver shut off and a downloading system turned on. He then pressed the enter button as the laptop then started downloading it. "We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds. The sacrifice of hiding in a lie. We're all out of time; this is how we find how it unwinds. The sacrifice is never knowing." He then went to his bed and lay down as he closed his eyes as he took a short nap from this boring day.  
  
____  
  
"Hmmm... Should I... Or should I not? Um... Should!" She got up as she went to the main computer room as a slight devilish grin came upon her.  
  
"Hey computer."   
  
"Yes. Ms. Kigen? How may I help you?" The computer started to speak to her.   
  
"Lock Mr. Maverick and Mr. Cypher's code so that they can't get out of my training module." She went towards the equipment room as she put on her black military pants on and some socks and military boots.   
  
"Please insert training module code." The computer started to take the shape of Kigen's body with the laser as it started to download Kigen into the gaming module she had requested. The Laser slowly went down Kigen's body as it started up her stats on the computer.   
  
"The code is Vr0 78-B71200-basis-durum-REX" She started to tie her shoe laces together.   
  
"Ms. Kigen. Do you need anything else?" The computer replied.   
  
"Yes. I need like about 15 grenades that's on a belt, 2 shot guns and their explosive bullets, a thermal rod that turns into a scythe, a communicating device so that I can call the two, and some shades." She grabbed a scrunchie as she tied the bottom of her hair together.   
  
"Miss Kigen, do you want me to acknowledge your arrival into the game for Mr. Maverick and Mr. Cypher?" The computer replied.   
  
"No..."  
  
_____  
  
Suddenly the chamber went dark. As soon as Cypher stood up, the building went away and disappeared from sight. As Maverick got off the building roof, it too vanished into thin air as trees and bushes replaced it.   
  
"Uh... Cypher did you change the system?" Maverick scratched his head in wonder.   
  
"Nope... I thought you did." Cypher walked around, as he got curious.   
  
"Hey computer. Change it back to our training module. Code ARCD-6009- alphalaiger-foxtrot." Maverick waited for the computer to reply as he took out his shotgun.   
  
"Your access is denied." The computer replied back.   
  
"What?! By who may I ask?" His voice rose, as he couldn't believe it. Then suddenly a huge abnormal roar went under the mist.   
  
"What in THE NINE GATES WAS THAT?! WHAT'S THE MOTIVE OF THIS GAME?" A spooked out maverick wanted a big explanation from the machine.   
  
"I am not permitted to tell you." Meanwhile, Cypher was walking around as he noticed that the bushes were slightly moving from something.   
  
He then crouched down as he slowly crept up towards the bush. As soon as his hands were about to open the gap to the bush, a small reptile popped its green head and looked at the fallen Cypher.   
  
"GAH!... Hey your a dinosaur." The little thing just tilted its small head as it went away.   
  
"Hey Maverick, are you sensing that we're not in Kansas anymore..." He got up as he got a sudden chill in his spine.   
  
"What do you mean? We're not in Kansas anyways." The even more confused Maverick raised his eyebrow.   
  
"I mean did you see any dinosaurs at your place?" Cypher started to walk towards a path as he let his guard fully up for anything.   
  
"Nope... did you drink any weird liquids that make you think of crazy thoughts?" He started to get more freaked out from every word that Cypher was saying. Another huge abnormal roar was heard all though the forest.   
  
Maverick started to twirl around to check if little dinosaurs were chasing him. A big sigh of relief has taken over him as he saw a leaf or two dancing along with the wind. He then raised his walkie-talkie close to his head, knowing that he was fine. Then suddenly, a rumble and rustling of trees and the ground has surface in an instant. He also noticed that the twigs and rocks on the ground started to move from the sure shaking of the ground. Another abnormal roar came out from nowhere. Maverick turned to the rustling trees as he took a glimpse of a huge dinosaur hear.   
  
"WHAAA?! You GOT to be kidding me!!" The red banged dead boy started to run as the T-Rex started to chase him with his overgrown body. As fast as Maverick was going, the Rex was gaining some speed as if Maverick was a seal as a Great White Shark just wanted to toy with before it became it's prey.   
  
"GEEZE!" CYPHER WAS RIGHT!" He then jumped up towards the bushes, as the Tyrannosaurus- Rex was about to chomp on him. He started to roll away as he got and dashed towards a nearby cave.   
  
"Though IT"S HOLOGRAPH, IT STILL CAN EAT ME UP!!" As he got towards the entrance of a cave, the huge mouth of the carnivorous dinosaur rammed into it, almost taking a piece of Maverick's leg off.   
  
The wide eyed teen then moved farther into the cave for safety as the Rex screamed and hollered, wanting to get a nip of this delicious morsel. Meanwhile, cypher walked towards a freshwater spring and knelt down to cool himself down in this humid terrain. He splashed his face and dampened his head with the semi-cold water. The brown-haired teen then looked at his reflection with a serious expression on his face.   
  
"Boy I thought that this day would be dull... Till now." He went towards the shade of a big vine tree as he sat down and took a slight break from his distorted place. Far away from Cypher's resting place, a slight rustle of the bush made the teen stand up with concern.   
  
"Hmmm... I wonder if it's the same dinosaur that I saw a few minutes ago. He then walked towards the place where he heard the rustle of the bushes, As he was about three feet away of the bush, a male Velocir raptor jumped out of the bushes and landed right in front of Cypher. The shocked Cypher went ghostly white as he stayed still as the raptor walked around him. The male raptor then called out as two more of his fellow group members came out, then another male and female came out of the bushes. With unearthly noises coming off of their mouth, as the communicated towards each other, they looked at Cypher as a voluptuous food source. The young teen took a huge gulp of his own saliva as he cringed to the fact that he might be food.   
  
"Hey... Heh heh. I guess you don't know what I'm talking about, but don't eat me before I do something that you all will regret!" They got closer to him as Cypher slowly moved his left hand towards his back. They gradually opened their mouths as their saliva dripped from their two inched teeth. The pack stared at Cypher as he too stared back towards them. As the wind blew the leave above them, with a snap Cypher grabbed his gun and quickly shot them all in the heads with one single bullet. The pack of raptors suddenly fell roughly on the ground as one escaped the barrage attack that Cypher had pulled. The brown hair teen then climbed up the tree as fast as he could as he noticed that he ran out of bullets already.  
  
____  
  
The vast screams that the Rex had made in the cave suddenly irritated and nearly made the teen deaf. He covered his ears as tight as he could as he tried to block the even louder screams that came out of the monster.   
  
"ARG!" I can't that this shit any more!! SHUT UP SHUT UP!" He got up as he took out his gun and initiated to shoot the Rex in the face.   
  
The Rex rubbed the "itch" away as he continued to try to make the cave entrance bigger by using his huge hind legs to dig out the dirt. Maverick's eyes widen as sure fear emerged from his face. He knew that this would be the end if he didn't do anything to stop this monster from eating him. As he closed his eyes as the Rex was about to grab him with his enormous mouth, a huge explosion commenced at the entrance way of the cave as the carnivorous dinosaur collapsed to it's side as dust bellowed from underneath it. Maverick covered his eyes with his arms, as he tried not to breath the dust as it forced it's way into the cave. As he moved his arms away from his face, he opened his eyes a bit as he noticed a dark figure approaching him. He quickly aimed his gun towards the figure.   
  
"Who are you?!" He yelled at the figure as he rubbed one of his aggravated eyes from the dust. As he closed both eyes, the figure suddenly ran towards him as it pounced on the unexpecting Maverick as he opened his eyes a bit. A small timid laughter came out of the figure as he tried to recognize the voice.   
  
"Hell-O Mavy! Did cha miss me?" All of the sudden, she glomped him as she smiled with joy.   
  
"What? What are you doin' here?!" He pushed her away, a bit angry from the point that she's here.   
  
"Your in grave danger ya know that, Kige!" He got up as he dusted off the dust from off of his clothing.   
  
"Yea I know... But well I kinda made the computer lock you and Cypher's codes so that you both couldn't get out of MY training module." She started to glomp him again as yet another smile came upon her.   
  
"YOU WHAT?!" He pushed her away once more as a wide-eye expression filled his angered face.   
  
"Me and Cypher could've been killed ya know that?!" He crossed his arms as he tapped his foot and waited for her reply.   
  
"Geese you to act like a c-" As Kigen was about to finish her sentence, Maverick butted in.  
  
"HEY WE DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" Maverick yelped as Kigen started to giggled from his expression.   
  
"Well we better get goin' before Cypher gets eaten by a dinosaur." She stood up as she adjusted her gear and her shades that were in her pants.   
  
"Let me call Cypher to check if he's ok." Maverick placed his earpiece for his communicator and pressed a button on his earpiece.   
  
"Hey Cypher ya there?" He paused for a moment till he heard some static on the other side.   
  
"I'm here... On a tree branch... Almost getting myself killed by a Raptor." He heard Cypher pant a little as Kigen walked towards the entrance of the cave.   
  
"But your okay right?" Maverick looked at his female companion with his soft expression.   
  
"Yep, jus some minor cuts and bruises. So are ya coming to get me or do I have to throw my useless gundam at the raptor?" The male raptor tried to munch on Cypher's shoe as he jumped up. Cypher then pulled on a branch off the tree and threw it at the raptor, hitting it on the head. The raptors hear hit the ground on impact and snarled at Cypher.   
  
"Uh... You guys better get me before the raptor does!" Maverick replied with a yea and took out the earpiece out from his ear. He then walked towards Kigen and looked at her.   
  
"Well we better go then." The two dashed off towards the forest with shotguns in their hands.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The red haired teen sat up from his bed and yawned, stretching his arms at the same time. He then rubbed his sleepy eyes as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.   
  
"So hungry..." He rubbed his stomach as he went into the hallway. He then went down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
  
Akuma opened the refrigerator and grabbed a subway sandwich that he bought the other day but haven't had a chance to eat it for some reason. Akuma then unwrapped the sandwich from the wrap and took a big bite off of it. He then grabbed some sprite out of the refrigerator as well as closing the door to conserve the electric. Akuma walked towards the kitchen cabinet above the stove and got his favorite glass cup out from the cabinet. As he opened the can of soda with one hand, he took another bite from his sandwich and chewed it as slowly as possible. He then placed his sandwich down as he held his glass cup and poured the sprite into the cup.   
  
"Hm... I wonder where the rest are." He grabbed his sandwich with one hand and began to eat it as he went up onto the stairs, holding the cup of sprite with the other.  
  
~~~~  
  
"We need to do a slight pit stop on the way... I have to gt something in this level." Kigen looked behind Maverick and shot a raptor that was about to pounce on her.   
  
"Geeze is this your kind of fun and excitement?!" Maverick looked behind him and trips on a tree root.   
  
He falls with a thud. Maverick squinted his eyes in pain. Everything then fell silent as he found out that Kigen went ahead of him, not knowing that he fell down. He got up slowly, trying to rub the pain away. From far away he heard a rustle of noise coming towards him. A sigh of relief came over the teen knowing that Kigen had noticed that she had left him behind. Maverick then heard a funny noise that wasn't human. He cursed himself that he misinterpreted the rustle of noise for being Kigen as a raptor was dashing towards him at high speed. He got his shotgun out of his trench coat as he aims the gun to the raptor. With one shot of his shotgun, the raptor was brought down from the force of impact of the shell. Another rustle of the bush was heard from behind. He suddenly turned hundred-eighty degrees to face this foe, aiming the shotgun at nothing. As it appeared from the bush, a sigh of relief came upon him once more.   
  
"Aiya?! Why are you pointing a shotgun at me?!" Kigen stepped back as Maverick placed down the shotgun.   
  
"Gomen nasai. I thought that you were a raptor." He placed the shotgun back into his trench coast as he wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead.   
  
"Oh. Well then we better hurry up if you want me to finish this level and save Cypher at the same time." Kigen went through the bush to where she had come from a moment ago as she waited for him to hurry up.   
  
"Geeze what level in training are you in anyways?! Level 10 on difficult?!" Maverick growled as he started to get agitated from Kigen's way of showing her true self in front of him.   
  
"Actually... Level 30 on difficult. Akuma too is on the same level but his training is about killing vampires and demons in a planted called Hells Fury... I've played in that game and it's quite fun actually." Kigen turned her head and body a bit so that she could look at him.   
  
"WHAT?! NOWAY! Me and Cypher are on level 9 on difficult in our training module." Maverick scowled as a sudden pout came over him.   
  
"How long have you been in this training module?" Kigen asked as a sweatdrop formed in the back of her head.   
  
"Well two months at the most..." He slumped down a bit, feeling depressed.   
  
"See... Akuma and me have been doing our training module for one and a half months and our training on the C.O.R.E was on high as well for some reason. Akuma and me had a lot of training on these kinds of stuff. I guess they put us all together because we exceeded on our test and stuff but don't worry you'll be at the same rate sooner than you thought." Kigen similed as Maverick looked back at her and smiled.   
  
"I guess your right... Welp let's go." He walked towards her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"I wont tell Cypher if that's what you want?" Kigen giggled a bit.   
  
"If you want to." He smiled. "You wanna try Akuma's training mode?" The two of them started to run. "Sure, but you better not give me the easy mode."  
  
  
  
"Looks like Imma do everything myself. Maybe I could use some help. But hell, you want something done right. You gotta do it yourself." Akuma went into his room, with a half eaten sandwich and a can of sprite that was still full enough to see from the opening.   
  
"Maybe life has been up and down like a roller coaster; during these past few days. But, my life's been what now? I crawled up your ass from hell. And that's when things got turned around." He placed his junk food on his computer table as he checked his laptop's progress with his downloading.   
  
"It used to be a lie. And now it feels pathetic. And now I get it. What's done is done. You just leave it alone. And don't regret it. Sometimes some things turn into dumb things. And that's when you put your foot down." It was halfway down but still Akuma still had nothing to do at the time it was processing. He started to muttered a bit as he got his sandwich and his soda in his hands and walked out of his room. He then noticed that the Control Room for the holographic chamber was rattling.   
  
Then he thought to himself, "I guess they're in there when I took a light nap for the day..." He started to grin a devilish grin as he went into the control room to see what they were doing. As he opened the control door, a loud explosion started up as the room started to shake from the sheer force of impact.   
  
"Geeze! I bet this is Kigen's training module, knowing that she loves to tare up the whole place." Akuma almost tripped on him as another explosion had commenced as he tried to reach the control system. As he sat down, he had now noticed the true intensity of the battleground. A soft whistle came upon him, as he was shocked, yet intrigued.   
  
"I'm amazed. That girl can pack a punch in her training. But she can be a softy when she's not in a mission, in her training, or aggravated by someone." He then looked at the computer screen as he took a glimpse of her stats.   
  
"Kigen's on her 31st level... Soon she'll be heading to another course." He then looked at Maverick and Cypher's stats. A sluggish laugh came upon the teen as he took a sip of his drink.   
  
"They're on Level one... On a level 31 game." He took a moment as he laughs his head off and nearly fell off the computer chair. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes as he pounded his fist on the control desk.   
  
"This is ludicrous. SHEER LUDICROUS!" He tried to calm himself down as he continued to laugh, holding his stomach from the pain from laughing to hard.  
  
~~~  
  
BOOM! A huge explosion was heard and was seen everywhere as Kigen and Maverick had fasten their pace as she threw a grenade behind them.   
  
"We have to hurry! I think I heard a larger dinosaur behind us." Kigen pulled the pin out with her teeth as she threw another grenade behind them. A slight moment of silence came about as another huge explosion came in after it. Maverick covered his head as debris from the blast flew towards the two teens.   
  
"I think we should get Cypher now!" Maverick screamed as another explosion had erupted. "You know what?! Kigen stopped as she turned around as she aimed up at the top of the tree canopy as nothing but silence was heard, after the blast faded away. Maverick quickly stopped, as he was a bit confused on why she has stopped abruptly as he thought that the huge monster was coming in their way.   
  
"Aren't you going to go now? The huge dino is coming and your here, standing your ground?!" He started to clench his fist tightly, knowing that Kigen gets all stubborn when something gets in her way.   
  
"I'm not going to quit this game till I destroy one more dinosaur..." A loud abnormal scream was heard beneath the trees as a few reptilian birds flew out from the canopy.   
  
"Ha... You're finally here. To meet your maker.!" As she got ready to shoot, a bloody T-Rex popped out from the trees, charging towards the duo.   
  
"Die!" Kigen pressed the trigger to her shotgun as it shot a few fragment bullets to the Rex. The bullets hit the Rex right inside its mouth as it tried to shake the pain away. Blood was pouring from inside of its mouth as it started to charge towards them.   
  
"Aren't you goin' to help me?" Kigen looked at maverick as she threw a grenade at the creature's body. The blast from the explosion threw the Rex a few feet away as Maverick took out two of his shotguns and started to shoot.  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh what's this?" Akuma placed his finger on a screen. The screen then started to zoom in at the place that Akuma had touched. There, he started to see a Rex trying to go towards Kigen and Maverick.   
  
"I hope that she'll be able to Kill this Rex this time..." Akuma leaned back on his chair as he remembered the day that Kigen came out from the holographic chamber with gashes on her arms, a bruised face, and a fractured left leg. He was lucky that he was in the control room to stop the carnage from proceeding.   
  
"She nearly blacked out when she reached the holographic chamber door. And she lost a lot of blood that day..." He sighed deeply as he looked at the screen as a teardrop fell down his cheek. He then looked at the screen once more as he took a deep breath. Akuma looked at the communication device that was linked to Kigen's earpiece. A small smile came out from his face as he put it into his ear and pressed a button.   
  
"Yo! Kigen do ya want me to stop the module for a bit. You look ruffled up right now. And besides, from the look at the time it's been 9 hours since you guys been in there since I could recall..." As he stood up and looked down from the viewing screen, he spotted Kigen looking up as Maverick kept on shooting the carnivore.   
  
"What's it to ya?" Kigen replied back as she threw her empty shotgun and reached for another in her back.   
  
"Well it looks like your having a bit of trouble snarling at you with it putrid breath." A slight chuckle came upon the red-haired teen.   
  
"I guess you can. But before you do anything, is Cypher still alright?"Kigen and Maverick started to walk backwards as the Rex started to scream its unbearable scream.   
  
"Hey comp, how's Cypher?" Akuma looked behind him as a slight cough came out of him.   
  
"Akuma. He's fine, sir." The computer implied as Akuma pressed the link to Kigen's signal.   
  
"He's fine, so now do you want me to turn off the module?" He started to tap his finger on the desk as he waited for her reply.   
  
"Okay, now you can. But next time, I'm not letting you turn this off just yet." She informed him as everything around the two started to fade away. Cypher looked around then noticed that he was still on the tree limb and fell down with a thud as the tree vanished without a trace. Maverick and Kigen lowered their shotguns as they walked towards Cypher.   
  
"Man, can you guys at least inform me when you're shutting off the system so I wouldn't fall on my ass again..." Cypher stood up as he started to rub the pain off his rear.   
  
"So... Are you guys' hungry? Because you all were in there, exercising your butts off so I figured that I'll treat you guys to a fancy restaurant, how about that?" Akuma walked towards the equipment room.  
  
"How about what?" Akuma walked towards the equipment room as he opened the door to let them inside.   
  
"If you say so, Akuma." Kigen smiled as she walked inside first and took off the things that she had brought into the game module. The two followed behind as they took off their communication device and placed their guns over the counter.   
  
"So I'll wait for you all to get cleaned up and dress alright?" The three nodded as they all went out of the control room and towards their own, as they got ready.  
  
The winds have fallen as the day turns into night. Forever the stars will bewilder the dimmed light. Another good day, another good night. For what has come for tomorrow is out of sight. Who is she, is she neurotic at the heart, for the beat of darkness flows through and what not... On the next episode... Destruction: Eve  
Kigen: What do you mean? Do we have a new enemy?!  
  
Akuma: Is she cute?  
  
Maverick: Will she be the one that plans our dreadful demise? Or is our enemy a he?  
  
Cypher: No comment...  
  
Akuma: Umm... Is she going to go out with me?  
  
Maverick, Kigen, and Cypher: Shut up with that!  
  
Will the team have a chance to beat her on the next spisode or will they *looks to the left then to the right* end up in their untimely death?  
  
Kigen: Hey don't say that! Or you'll jinx us all to death!  
  
Maverick: Your giving us BACHI!!  
  
Akuma: Are we goin to die?! *whines*  
  
Cypher: ... Hey DON'T LOOK AT ME, I said no comment before!?  
  
Maybe this bickering is the end of this team... *sighs and walks off, still hearing the four bickering about their personal life.* 


	3. Destruction Eve

Another good day, another good night. For what has come for tomorrows is out of sight. Who is she, is she neurotic at the heart, for the beat of darkness flows through and what not... On the next episode... Destruction: Eve  
  
~~~~~~Chapter Three: Destruction: Eve~~~~~  
  
A new terror is amongst the teens as a new enemy has formed. She is angered to the fact that the team has destroyed her plans to rule the world. Will she get her chance to destroy them or kill one of them...  
  
~~~~ He stops from his tracks in the woods, panting from his prolong journey of his own demons that haunts him each day. The young teen wipes the sweat off his face as he looks down at his palms.  
  
"What's the matter with me..." He asked himself with a tremble in his voice. His knees gave way as he fell onto the muddy ground and held himself from the shivering winter cold of the night. The teen couldn't hold it no more as he suddenly pounds the wet ground with sure anger, with mud splashing all about and hitting him on the face.  
  
"What's wrong with me?! I feel like this each and every day, yet I don't know what has happened to me in the past..." He looks down at his mud- covered arms.  
  
"Why me..." ~~~~ "Hey how does this look on me?" A very perky teen came out of a changing room with a dark blue spaghetti strap that was under a see through fishnet style long sleeve shirt and a black baggy pants that had a blue flame on her right pant leg that fades when it reaches her knee. The three boys paid no attention to their friend as they looked around with their lazy eye.  
  
"Hey! I asked you guys a question." She started to get antsy as she stiffened her arms and clenched her fist. The three suddenly directed their eyes at her saying things like,  
  
"That looks good on you"  
  
"Are you sure about that, it looks expensive"  
  
"It looks like you could kill someone with they look at that"  
  
"It looks snazzy, you should buy it" and more. She paid no attention to the remarks as she went back into the changing room.  
  
"How long have we been here..." One of the teens asked.  
  
"I think five hours at the most..." One of then replied back.  
  
"And who said that we should buy new clothes?" The two of the three looks at the middle with an angered expression.  
  
"Hey I said we should go shopping NOT let's go shopping!" The red haired boy exclaimed in horror that he knew that he's going to get his ass kicked by Cypher and Maverick when they get back to the mansion.  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll buy all of these..." Kigen went out of the changing room with her usual wear on her and with the clothes she tried on that she held by the hangers. She then looks at the three and smiled at them gently.  
  
"Sorry for the long wait but um can I use one of your credits?" She smiled like a kitten.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU WANT TO PAY FOR ALL OF THE CLOTHES YOU TRIED ON?! ALL 100 PAIR OF THESE THAT ARE PILED NEAR US?!" The three stood up and pointed at the pile of clothing that was on the ground near them. All of the shoppers in the clothing store looked at the boys with shocked and glares. Embarrassed from what they did, she sat down and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Geeze never mind, I'll use my credits instead, sheese what weirdoes." She grabbed a cashier person and brought them back to the pile.  
  
"I want to buy all of these please. And here's my credits that you'll need." The cashier person looked wide-eyed at the pile of clothes that nearly was the same height as her. She then had to ask her partner to help her move it to the counter and put it in the machine to add up the money of the clothes and put it in a lot of bags.  
  
"Mam, Are you sure you want to buy all of these? Your cost would be 50,000 credits..." She looked at Kigen that had a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Mam, with that look of expression, I'm thinking that you don't have that much credit with you. I'm guessing you want me to put these back at it's rightful places huh?" The cashier person was about to bring the bags of clothes back to the shelves but a slight giggle came upon Kigen.  
  
"Um actually, Miss. I didn't bring any change with me... Do you have change for 100,000 credits?" The cashier person almost fell on herself, when she heard that she could pay for all of the clothes she tried on.  
  
"Hmm... I guess I can help you guys fold the clothes so that it could fit more things in a bag..." She went towards the cashier lady that was getting agitated from the fact that she has to fold all the clothes by herself. The Red-banged teen went next to her and started to help her. The lady smiled and thanked her for helping her as they placed bundles and bundles of clothes in one bag. As they were about to finish, Kigen noticed that there were just ten bags full of clothing that once were a pile of unfixed pants and shirts. She gave tips to the cashier lady and the person that she helped with folding the clothes for the fact that she made them stressed out.  
  
"Miss... You really don't need to give us this..." One of the two replied as they looked at the 500 credits that Kigen gave them.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do from the fact that I've put you in a lot of stress from the bunch of clothing that I've bought in your store." They smiled at Kigen as they said thank you once more and went off to take a break. Kigen looked down and bent down a bit and started to pick up her bags filled with clothes. As she was about to pick up the fourth bag, a helpful hand reached out for it before she did.  
  
"Here... Let me get that for you Kigen." Maverick started to pick up three more bags and looked at Akuma.  
  
"Aren't you goin' to help us?" Maverick dimly looked at the blood-red haired teen.  
  
"Yes..." Akuma replied with a monotone voice as he picked the rest of the bags her.  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu you two... I guess I'll buy you three some food and other goods as well." She started to smile as they all walked out from the store.  
  
"But Cypher didn't help out with carrying the bags!" Akuma whined as he looked at Cypher whose just looking around in the mall.  
  
"Leave Cypher alone... He did a lot of things when we're at a mission, or have you thought of that?" Kigen looked at the frustrated teen. The four reached the food court as they sat down at a table.  
  
"So what do you guys want to eat?" Kigen pulled out her wallet, as she was about to reach for some credits.  
  
"I'll buy my own food..." Maverick covered his mouth with one hand and yawned.  
  
"Same here. It doesn't feed right to use your own money since you've let us stayed at your place for a long time." Cypher stood up as he went off to buy his own food.  
  
"Guess I'll buy my own food as well, since you know that I eat a lot of things before I do something energetic." Akuma Smiled at Kigen as he too went of to buy his own food. Kigen just looked at the two as they went off.  
  
"Guess you guys don't want me to buy for you..." She sighed as she sat down and looked at Maverick.  
  
"Aren't you going to go off to buy your food?" She wondered.  
  
"Nah... I rather wait for them to come back so they could watch the bags while I buy your food as well as mine." He shyly looked down as he tried to hide his face.  
  
"Oh sure you are..." Kigen just simply giggled as she sat real close to him. "Why do you want to buy me some food Mavy?" She leaned closer to him as she looked deeply into his dark brown eyes. Maverick started to breath heavy as his heartbeat also started to beat faster.  
  
"Well... Um.. I just want to treat you to some food since you bought all those clothes in those bags ya got there." He then pointed out towards the bags of clothes that were neatly placed near the side of her, so that he could hide the fact that he's gots the hots for her and that he couldn't hold it much longer from the fact that his heart is hurting from the his love for her.  
  
"Oh Man. I hope she bought it... I don't even know if she likes me... What am I saying?! I shouldn't be saying this... Or should I?" He thought to himself as he took a big gulp of air and swallowed it. Kigen looked at her bags then towards Maverick. She sighed as he slumped on her posture in the chair and folded her arms. Feeling guilty, he looked down and he too sighed, knowing he did something wrong.  
  
"Kigen... I'm s-" As he was about to reach for Kigen's shoulder, he was interrupted as Cypher and Akuma came back.  
  
"Hey you two... Do ya mind if you guys watch the bags while Kigen and I get our food?" Maverick then stood up as Cypher and Akuma sat down. They then looked at Kigen then Maverick and back at each other. Snickers came upon the two as Kigen Stood up from her chair.  
  
"You two are such morns ya know that..." Maverick Muttered as they went off as Akuma and Cypher's laugh faded away as people walked by them.  
  
"You think?" Cypher asked Akuma as he took a bite from his food.  
  
"I bet..." He replied as he hid a bit of jealously and then shook it off his mind. They then commence on eating their food, minding their business and such.  
  
"So what do you want Kigen?" Maverick took his walled out from the inside part of his trench coat as he took a small glimpse of the food court signs.  
  
"I guess I'm craving for some Nihongo Ryoori. So I guess we should go to Tsuruya to eat." She looked at the restaurant and back towards Maverick and smiled.  
  
"I guess we can both buy the same thing..." He smiled back towards her as they headed towards the restaurant.  
  
"I guess..." She slowly reached for his hand and placed her on his.  
  
~~~~ "So what kind of mission are we going for today?" Akuma took a sip of his cold soft drink.  
  
"The source really didn't say... Just to get a system file from another enemy base." He softly exclaimed to his comrade.  
  
"Oh... Guess we'll have to find out if we're up for it this time." Akuma looked off as a slight grin came upon his devilish face. ~~~~ "May I help you sir?" The young women behind the cash register smiled politely towards Maverick.  
  
"Yes May I have two Spicy Cold Soba Noodles please and a Super large soft drink?" He replied back as he looked at Kigen Comfortably.  
  
"Ok. What kind of drink would you like sir?" The cashier looked at Maverick as she pressed a couple of buttons on the cashier machine.  
  
"Sprite please." Kigen went behind Maverick as she took off his trench coat and slid into it. Maverick looked at her as a slight chuckle came over him as she tip-toed a bit as the bottom of the trench coat reached the floor. Kigen simply laughed back as she stopped tip-toeing and waited for their order to come up. A minute passed as another worker came to the front and gave them their order and soft drink.  
  
"Thank you... That will be 15 Credits and 3 Milts, sir." Maverick Took out 15 Credits out from his wallet as he searched for some milts from his pants pockets. With no avail, he looks at Kigen with a hesitant smile. As the cashier picked up the 15 Credits, Kigen simply took out 3 milts from her back pocket of pants and placed it on the counter.  
  
"Thank you Sir and mam. Have a nice day." The Cashier smiled as she greeted another customer. The two smiled back as they went off. As they two got back, Cypher and Akuma had already finished their meals and awaited for them to come back.  
  
"So when's the time to go to our you-know-what?" Maverick implied as he and Kigen sat down.  
  
"I guess we should leave at around O' one hundred, since we'll arrive before O' five hundred at the space colonies." Cypher slumped down in the chair as he started to stretch his tired limbs.  
  
"So we should go now then?" Kigen replied back as she grabbed the super large soft drink from Maverick's grasp and took a sip from it.  
  
"Yes. Sorry, but Kigen. Maverick. You have to eat while we're goin' back to the mansion." Akuma stood up as he threw away his trash.  
  
"Welp... Let's get goin'!" Kigen gave Maverick her meal that was already neatly packed in it's container as he held the soft drink in the other hand. She then picked up a couple of bags as Akuma helped with the other bags. Cypher threw away his trash as they went off to go into the parking lot.  
  
"Okay... We have two cars to ride in. Kigen's black Toyota Celica and Akuma's customized red 2025 Integra." Cypher pondered out loud.  
  
"I guess I have to go with Kigen since I have to share my soda with her..." Maverick replied hesitantly. The two other males looked at Maverick with a sly, slick look as Kigen placed her bags of cloths into her car trunk.  
  
"Suuuuurrrreeee Maverick..." Akuma chuckled as he walked towards his car and turned off the alarm with a remote control that was fixed onto his cross necklace.  
  
"Well Cyph'' Ol' pal lets leave the 'lovebirds' alone." A slight grin came over him as he put on his shades and motioned Cypher to hurry up . Cypher laughed a bit as he walked towards the passenger side of Akuma's Integra and hopped in.  
  
"Well we'll meet you back at the mansion." Akuma turned on the engine and reversed out of the parking lot.  
  
"See ya there I guess." Kigen waved at the two of them as Akuma waved back and sped off. Maverick took a deep breath and sighed a bit.  
  
"Maverick it's ok... Besides we could go out for a while after the mission is over." Kigen smiled as she patted his back.  
  
"I guess your right." Kigen closed her car trunks as the two got into her car. She turned on the ignition of her car as everything turned on in her car.  
  
"So do you want to watch a DVD while we head home?" Kigen grabbed her DVD case and handed it to him.  
  
"I guess we could watch Blade Two then Resident Evil." Maverick opened the DVD case as he flipped the pages to find the disk. As he found the two, Kigen reversed the car and drove it out of the parking lot. Maverick placed the disk into the DVD drive and then picked up the remote control that was inside the DVD case. He pressed the play button as the mini TV screen turned on and started to play the movie. Kigen drove out of the city and into a rode that went by lushes fields or Forrest and grass.  
  
"So out relationship." He fell silently for a while.  
  
"Is it true or is it a lie that we still have to hide about?" He paused the movie as he looked at her.  
  
"I do want this relationship... But what would the two think... Would they think that when we're going out, our missions don't matter?" She looked down for a while and sighed.  
  
"I don't know. But the fact is that we can't hide this secret no more." He looked down as he too sighed a bit.  
  
"Maverick. We'll figure this out after our mission is done. But in the meantime, eat your food while you watch the movie ok?" With one hand on the wheel, she used her other hand to gently touch his face. he closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Guess your right." He continued the movie as he open his food container as he begun to eat his food. ~~~~ "So do ya think their going out?" Akuma looked at Cypher then back towards the road.  
  
"Maybe but you know how the two are. they are both secretive of their lives and such... Well except Kigen's other life." Cypher yawned.  
  
"Yea I know so maybe there's a possibility that they are goin' out but I hope that they can tell us sooner or later." Akuma chuckled as he continued to drive back into the mansion.  
  
~~~~ A couple of minutes has passed and all of them had finally came back to the mansion. They went into the equipment room and prepared themselves for their mission.  
  
"So are ya guys a couple now?" Akuma strapped on his bullet-proof vest as he looked at both Maverick and Kigen. The two almost fell on their own selves as they heard to what Akuma said.  
  
"Umm. Uh Why would you say that?" Maverick stuttered as he sarcastically chuckled a bit. Akuma stayed silent as he placed his trench coat over his vest.  
  
"Yea! what would give you that kind of idea huh Akuma-saa?" You could hear her voice quaked up a bit.  
  
"I don't believe it! You two are REALLY goin' out aren't you! Wait until the source hears about this... Or maybe he wont care about it." Cypher grinned slightly as Maverick started to look at him in a funny way.  
  
"Alright we wont tell the source ok? If it makes both of you happy sheese." Akuma shook his head in disgust as he continued to put his armaments into his trench coat. Kigen smiled as she walked up towards Akuma and hugged him.  
  
"Hey hey now... We gotta get ready, besides she's mines Devil Boy." Maverick retorted to a laugh as he went off to do his business.  
  
"Alright Toggle switch, Kigen jus' be careful when your out doing your bus' cuz I know you, you go all out in the missions. You scare us all half to death when you do that. It's like your taunting death with your ways." Akuma hugged her back as she nodded and went off to put her equipment into her trench-coat.  
  
"So everyone knows their place and location to go to right?" Cypher looked behind him as they all started to walk towards the huge plane. The three nodded as they met up with Cypher to the teams black hummer. Cypher opened the drivers side door as he hopped in and started the engine. Maverick went into the passenger seat as the other two into the back.  
  
"Maverick, turn on the radar scrambler. This base we're goin into has a radar that see any trespassers goin into the base. Kigen look behind you, there you'll see a black bag. In there you'll see some infer-red goggles, pass them out if you please." Kigen then pulled a black bag behind her seat as Cypher pulled out of the drive way and sped off towards the base.  
  
"Cypher, so what's the routine?" Akuma started to get anxious about the mission that their going to.  
  
"Welp, first of all. The source wants us to infiltrate another base and see if they have a new weapon of mass destruction that could destroy the whole human race in both the colonies and the earth." He felt uneasy to say that but it was the truth after-all. If they don't infiltrate that base, it would be the end of the human race. If they do, what will happen after that? Such a confusing thing for them.  
  
"We should get goin' Cypher before they use a colony as a test subject." Kigen reached for Cypher's seat and started to shake it violently.  
  
"Oi! Kigen, Sweety. Stop shaking Cypher's chair, your distracting him." Maverick hesitantly spoke to the hyper teenage girl.  
  
"Take it easy. I'm going as fast as I can." Cypher was getting frustrated as Kigen slowly calmed down. ~~~~ "Mam. Should we get ready for a siege of the base?" A tall male in a beige military suit.  
  
"I would think so. I think we'll have some unexpected guess comin' along today." A brunet with blonde streaks in her hair muttered in her British voice. She sat quietly with her hands gently clasp in-front on a marble desk.  
  
"Will we be using any weapons during the time of their arrival?" He bowed towards her.  
  
"Yes, the usual riffles. Don't worry, I think they'll be easy to up-hand them." A slight chuckle came out of the girl.  
  
"Should I inform the sir?" He wondered.  
  
"My brother... No he wouldn't like my plans. Just leave him be in his underground facilities." She turned her chair around as she went into the darkened part of the room.  
  
"As you wish maddam." He went out of the room as she just sat there in the dark place with a silent giggle came out of her.  
  
"These troublesome ones will perish in my hands. They will finally meet the maker of their demise." A grin started to form in the dark as the female figure started to laugh maniacally.  
  
~~~~ "Hyper Jammers are on. So let's get going" Akuma Finished covering the Hummer with branches. He dusted off the dirt off from his leather gloves and picked up his rifle and placed it into his coat.  
  
"So what's our part?" Maverick spat out his toothpick as he looked into the scope of his sniper rifle and started to survey. Examining the surroundings of the base. The red banged boy started to feel uneasy about this mission for some reason. For some reason it seems odd that there was only a limited of guards were lethargic at their post. Drinking, playing cards, and snoozing during their sift.  
  
"What's wrong with this picture?" He motioned the three and pointed out the problem. Cypher rose his eyebrow and had seen the guards who weren't doing their jobs.  
  
"By golly, your right. Do you thing this is some sort of ambush their planning?" Kigen placed her arm on Akuma's shoulder and moved her bangs to the back of her ear.  
  
"Maybe... But we wont have a clue till we find out, right?" Akuma Cleared his throught as a cough was about to come up. He looked at his fellow team mates and growled,  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?! Are we jus' goin' to sit and pounder about this or destroy the base?" Cypher sighed as he motioned the three to go to their post.  
  
Maverick went to the western part of the base, Akuma and Cypher went to the Northwestern part of the base, and Kigen went to the Southwestern part of the base. They all started to sneak up behind some guards and knocking them out. After, they hid their unconcious bodies into a storage room, tightly secured with ropes holding them together and masking tape covering their mouths so they wouldn't scream out for help. They all came together as they went into the main building to see what their enemy is building up at this joint. Cypher motioned Akuma to go on ahead while Maverick followed in behind. Then Cypher will go next so that Kigen would watch their back.  
  
"Remember what you are assigned to do." The three gave a thumbs up to Cypher as Akuma and Maverick krept.  
  
"Are you sure that you can handle watching our back Kigen?" Cypher fixed his ear piece a bit and turned it on.  
  
"They don't call me the Demonic lil Dragon at times... Remember." Kigen chuckled as a slight grin came upon her innocent looking face.  
  
As they infiltrated the base, Maverick and Akuma went behind the guards who were on duty to watch over the main building and knocked them unconscious. the other two kicked open the door as the two went on in. they all ran towards their destination. A military personnel saw them as he started to chase them. Cypher stopped as he turned around, seeing the personnel get closer. The brown haired teen dashed toward the other and with one swift round house flying kick, the officer went down.  
  
"This is too easy..." A little smirk came upon cypher's face as a snort was heard as he caught up with his teammate.  
  
Kigen took out her two silencer guns as she extened her arms as she went ahead and shot two guards down, she then crossed her arms and shot two more guards down. Smoke bellow out from the silencer barrel as Kigen blew the smoke out of both guns and placed it back into their seethes that was hidden underneath her trenchcoat. As they finally got to the room that holds the secret weapon, all went silent as they saw a huge mechanical thing in front of them. It looked like a mecha formed to be a huan figure.  
  
"Strange... It looks like a gundam... but I've heard that since the end of Marimeia's reign of terror, the gundams weren't seen after that." Akuma was at awe as he took a look at the amazing detail put into this monstrosity.  
  
"How the hell are goin' to blow up this gundam... If it's a gundam, when it's alloy is much similar to Titanium? The most strongest metals in the whole world." Maverick looked into his duffle bad and growled, knowing that the amount of grenades that he brought isn't enought to destroy this mobile suit.  
  
~/~/~/~ "Ahh. you four saw my new little toy. Lovely!" A female form came out from the darkness.  
  
Her short auburn hair glimmered in the light as she stopped just in between the team and the door. she wore a white Asian looking shirt with read fabric outlining it. her black tight shirt fixed well to her figure as she crossed her arms and looked at te four with devilish thought in her mind.  
  
"Who are you?" cypher stepped in front of his freinds as to protect them, being careful not to lose site of this girl that was in their way.  
  
"My, my, my. What bad manners I've got. The names Eve. sydney Eve. And all of you have ruined my plans of mass destruction towards the world and the colonies, countless times." A smirk came upon her as she closed her eyes.  
  
Then suddenly a flock of military soldies surrounded both the female and the four teens as they aimed their rifles towards Maverick and the rest. their frustrated look, delighted this female infront of them.  
  
As she walked towards Akuma she spoke, "How fun this is. Isn't it cutie..." she lifted the Red-haired chin up with her pointer and middle finger so that she could look straight into his fierce blue eyes.  
  
He just simply snarled at her as the soldiers moved slightly away, still aiming at the four while the female named Eve walked out of the room.  
  
"Damn! I knew that this was a mistake." Akuma said under his breath, as the soldiers shoved them out of the room with brute force with the barrels of their rifles driving themselves into the backs of the four teenagers as they headed to an unknown destination.  
  
~/~/~/~ Eve sat in her office with a demonic smile on her face as a dirty blonde male entered the room.  
  
"Must you plan things behind my back, eve..." He leaned against the bookshelf aside of his sister's desk.  
  
"Whatever do you mean brother? I did tell you when you were asleep in your corridors... As I took a file out from your laptop." She looked out from the distance as if she was daydreaming about something.  
  
"What kind of file, Eve?" He sat in a chair in front of his sister's desk as he sighed in disappoinment.  
  
"Umm.. A manual to build the most powerful monster in the Universe!" she expressed herself by using her fingers to quote herself a the auburn haired girl giggled slightly.  
  
"And lemme guess, Eve. You made it while I was away in a trip right..." He muttered.  
  
"That's right." Her british acsent sung the sentence as she looked at her brother with delight. He stood up as he started to walk out from the room.  
  
"Your mad at me right?" A worried look came out of her face.  
  
"No. But I'm disappointed of you Eve. What would mothe sayt about what you have came to be." He closed her door as he exited her office. The room felt silent as she thought about her dear mother.  
  
"Why would she care? She never liked me for what I've did when she was alive." A grin showed up as she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.  
  
"Brother... You worry to much for your own health."  
  
~/~/~/~ "Man. Now where stuck in a cell with no windows. Reminds me of the cells in the colonies." Akuma sighed as he sat down on the floor, looking down towards the cold ground.  
  
"We don't even have a bright light in here. Stupid dim light." Kigen groaned as she stayed lying down on the floor looking at the dull light above her.  
  
"You guys are hopeless at times..." Maverick sighed, leaning against the wall nearest the Kigen to Kigen as Cypher fiddled around with the cell's controls to open the cell door beside Maverick.  
  
"What are you doing cyph'. They took everything from us. Even our communicators weapons. So we can't defend ourselves if we do get out of this cell." Maverick looked down and sighed as he shook his head.  
  
"Yes... But. They didn't take my jammers." With a big smile, he tapped is right shoe down as a small compartment in his sole of his boot opened. He then picked up his jammers and placed it aside the control of the door. With the push of some buttoms on his device, the doors system wentgreen as it unlocked the door. Cypher looked at Kigen as she pointed herself.  
  
"WHAT?! You want ME to do a diversion?!" Cypher nooded knowing that she was good at that. Kigen sighed as she stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Mavy. Now don't get mad at me or anything ok?" Maverick nodded as he sighed a bit.  
  
Cypher opened the door as Kigen ducked and tumbled into the hallway. There was only one soldier at post, aiming his gun at Kigen. She stood up, as the gun was pointed right between her eyes. A smirk came upon her face as she moved the gun away from her face while getting closer towards him.  
  
"Are you scared..? Of the angel of death?" Her fce was only centimeters away from his as he started to breath heavily with fear.  
  
She started to lean closer as both closed their eyes. Then suddenly with a flash, the soldier was down when kigen kneed him in the stomach. The red- banged girl kneeled down and picked up the soldiers gun and rifle as the other three went out of the cell as their female comrade dragged the unconscious soldier into the cell and locked it with a new code.  
  
"Alright. now what can we do now? First problem is that this Eve lady wants our heads and second, we need to get that mobile suit outta here and not get killed by doing that." Cypher whispered as they all checked if anyone was coming in the hallway.  
  
"I know that a gundam or any mobile suit can carry one person comfortably, so... Who will pilot it?" maverick questioned as he looked at his teammate.  
  
"I'll do it. The boys taught me to turn it on and stuff." Kigen raised her hand slightly.  
  
"Are you sure that you're able to do this?" Akuma looked at his bestfriend.  
  
"Yes. And while i'm infiltrating it, ou three can get outta the base while I also create a diversion with it." Kigen smiled. Maverick stepped back as he was shocked and worried at the same time.  
  
"What?" Kigen a confused tone of voice came out of her while raising an eyebrow a bit.  
  
" Your always going in the most dangerous parts of our mission, like doing diversions and such. You're always worrying me, Kigen." He placed both hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Me and Akuma have been trained to these kinds of dangerous types of mission. We were ranked the top of the class and even in our whole section." Kigen stomped her foot angrily, pouting a bit as Maverick dropped his hands down.  
  
"Maverick... She's right. You and I ranked tops in strategic plans and technical work." cypher crossed his arms and faced towards his friend.  
  
"Yea Mav'. So give her a chance. We know you two are and item now, but a mission is a mission." Akuma patted Kigen on her head.  
  
"Alright... Lets get down to business." He sighed as he gave he a kiss on Kigen's lips.  
  
"Take care you guys." She smiled as she ran towards the Gundam's hangar.  
  
"You too." Akuma said under his breath as the three ran in the opposite way.  
  
"We're goin' to a coordinate route so it would take us to the south part of the base where the hummer is." Cyoher wailed as a few soldiers had almost tackled them as they ran towards their only exit.  
  
~?~?~??~?~~??~?~?~ The alarm fired as all of Eve's soldiers burst out from their rooms and into the hallway. Kigen forced her way towards the hangar, while getting cuts and bruises from the brutal onslaught coming fromt he soldiers. As she finally kicked the door open to the hangar, it looked empty with darkness. Getting her mind straight, she ran towards the gundam's cable loc ated right above its metal right foot. She jumped onto it as it brought ger quickly up into the cockpit. Meanwhile, at the same time, the others went out of the base as more soldiers tried to stop them from escaping as they continued to attack them. Kigen started to him some buttons, as the whole gundam turned on. The gundam raised its enormous head up, as all of its system switched to "GO."  
  
"Man, this reminds me of the time when I was training with the boys in space." Kigen smiled.  
  
[Flashback] A gundam sped out of the launcher, as it exited the abandoned space satellite away from all the colonies and earth. Kigen was getting the hang of being launched from out of the satellite and into space, but still had to learn on how to work with the gundams motion and such.  
  
"Ok. Kigen, now you have to find out which trust would bring the gundam forwards and backwards. Then we'll work on the side to side part after." Heer's face popped onto the front screen.  
  
"Right... Now I gotta push the thrusters froward right?" Kigen mutered as she pushed the left htursters forward. the suddenly the suit started to swerve in a leftward spiral towards space. kigen covered her mouth, tying to hold her lunch down as she started to get nauseous.  
  
"Kigen! Pull the left thrusters back. And slowly push the right thrusters forward, until you stay in a standing position." Quatre's face popped out as a frantic look came upon his face.  
  
"don't worry, this happened towards us when we first started." Trowa's headshot popped right beside Quatre's headshot. Kigen did as she was told as the gundam slowly stopped twirling around, as it stayed in one place.  
  
"Now try to make the gundam thrust foward kigen." Duo pushed Quatre aside, nearly making the poor Sandrock fall onto his face, as Duo started to wave at Kigen. The red-banged girl started to giggle, as she returned the right thrusters back to its first position, then pushing both thrusters forwards as the gundam started to accelerate forward.  
  
"YEY! I did it!" Kigen gave them a victory sign.  
  
"Good. Now once you get use to it... we're going to teach your how to do some combat maneuvers with Wing." Heero used his monotone voice as Kigen sighed.  
  
"Can't we just take a break for a while... I almost lost my lunch."  
  
[Present] "Ok ok. Now all i have to do is move it towards the hangars big door and break it open and I'll be able to fly outta here. Man this gundam looks quite similar to the Wing Zero and Deathscythe hell." As soon as all operation booted up, Kigen made the gundam move forward.  
  
"I'm a bit rusty at this now." She sighed, as the gundams movement was ridged and rickety for a while.  
  
~?~??~?~?~?~??~ Cypher and his fellow teammates were about out of the base as a group of soldier blocked ther way.  
  
"Er! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" An enraged Akuma shouted as he ran ahead of his team and jump kicked one soldier in the face.  
  
Maverick and Cypher stopped running as they just watched Akuma kick, punch, drop kick, head butt, and knee all the soldiers one after the other. As seen through their expression on their faces, the two couldn't bare seeing the pain that the group of soldiers are being put up through.  
  
"YOU GUYS HAD ENOUGH?! HUH HUH?!!" Akuma turns around and yells out, "DOES ANYONE ELSE WANTS A PIECE OF ME!" He started to huff and puff, taking enough air to knock him out cold.  
  
"Umm. Akuma. I think yo K.Oed all of them..." Maverick points towards a mass of bodies on the ground with brusies and blood all over them from the brutal force Akuma had placed on them.  
  
"Oh... My bad?" Akuma calmed down as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled a bit.  
  
~?~?~??~?~?~?~ A loud roar emulated throughout the base as a huge explosion and the sound of metal crashing down onto the ground afterwards. Kigen revved ip the motor as flames spewed out from the suits thrusters. Then suddenly, a whole fleet of Eve's henchmen ran outside as they tried to shoot the suit out of commission/ It was no use. The bullet couldn't penetrate the thick alloy; even grenades and other high explosives couldn't place a scratch on it. The huge monstrosity then started to move its legs as it walked amongst the crowd below. People scurried along like small little ants, trying to find their little scented path back home when a little kid had destroyed it.  
  
"You all better get outta my way before you get all killed once I turn the thrusters on in maximum thrust.  
  
The whole crowd scrried as the thrusted started to rumble as the immense heat spewed out of it. As the close was cleared, Kigen then launched the gundam into the air as the military soldiers tried to fire at it. The huge gundam turned around as it suddenly aimed it huge buster rifle towards the base.  
  
"You guys gotta be kiddin' me..." Still in mid air, she chuckled as the huge rifle fired a beam of lazer at the base. An explosion then followed as the beam bit its target. What was saved was only a few survivors and parts of buildings still burn from the blast.  
  
"what a great weapon they've made... Too bad they can't keep it no more!" The gundam turned as it faced the earth below. while in the cockpit, Kigen then transmitted a call to the hummer.  
  
"Yo? Ish anyone there? Hello?" She waited awhile as she heard a click on the other end.  
  
"Yo! akuma here..." A small yawn was heard in the background.  
  
"At least my prayer of you guys being safe has been answered. Welp i'll meet you all at the base of course." Kigen placed the gundam on autopilot as she checked if the system had any tracking deviced on it.  
  
"Sure. Roger. Over and out." Both transmission turned off as Kigen had found no tracking devices on her new toy, That was left my Eve.  
  
"Guess... we gotta tell the source about our new foe..."  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? "What did I tell you eve... your plans have failed and now they have your toy in their grasp." A small smirk came upon this dirty blonde-haired male.  
  
"shove it, zeroz. Why don't you just shove it!" Eve clenched her fist tightly as she growled as the place left the destroyed base.  
  
"There will be the day when I'll finally beat these redhead brats and their brown haired friend..." she looked outside of the window, as she sees her whole base gone to smoke, now only revenge was on the top of her mind.  
  
"What will become of my foes?" she thought to herself.  
  
"Will I finally get them the next time we cross paths?"  
  
~?~?~?~??~?~?~?~ Maverick and the rest a waited at a hidden hangar away from Kigen's home and the cities. The gundam came down, with winds blowing all about as the trio's clothes and hair flew with the current. she finally landed the gundam as the whole thing started to shut off imediately. Right after, it's cockpit opened, as Kigen looked at them and waved.  
  
"You guys got here before I did!" She smiled as the gundams cable brought her down.  
  
"Lemme see, you have a new toy to play with huh?" maverick gave her a strong hug and kissed her on the lips dearly and lovingly.  
  
"Yep. but I rather not use it that much since people might think that the gundams are back after peace was brought not too long ago." Kigen looked at the dark colored looking gundam.  
  
"So what are your going to name it Kigen-saa?" Akuma looked at his friend.  
  
"Umm..." She though for a moment and smiled.  
  
"I'll call it. Gundam Black Death." She giggled.  
  
"That name suits it, but it doesn't suit the pilot's reputation." She started to mess up his hair as Akuma looked at her with a weird look.  
  
"I think it does suit you since you kinda... Nearly killed those soldiers at the base we were at." Akuma hesitantly said. Kigen looked at him and paused for a bit.  
  
"Guess your right." She shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Storms of pain, storms of laughter. Will the world see what our eyes have brought to her? Oh what a wicked game we play with life and death. What will become of us all once we die? Death seems to be the only way out for use now...  
  
Author: Whoa very deep yet true... 8wipes tears off face*  
  
Heero: Your weird  
  
Author: HEY! *wonders why he's here* Whatta you doin' in my story?!  
  
Heero: *Shrugs* Dunno...  
  
Duo: *pops behind the Author* He this place is cool!  
  
Quatre: Ms. Author. I think that poems a bit... scary and absurd... *says it hesitantly*  
  
Author:... *blink blink. She then shakes that sentence out of her mine* WHERE ARE YOU GUYS COMING FROM?! *really is freaked out about this.*  
  
Heero: *puts on a suit like Periot le Fou and start laughing like crazy and clears thoart* on the nest episode.... Darkness' Little Taunts  
  
Author and the rest:... that's really scary...  
  
Author: *steps away from Heero, along with the other two* Maverick's brother comes along... big big BIG reunion and a lotta subways later, he want's to get to know him but is caught in the crossfire between Eve's men and maverick. Will they both die and not get together or die trying...  
  
[Sorry dun own Gundam Wing and cowboy bebop but I do own the rest... so bleh] 


	4. Darkness's little taunts: Part 1

Chapter... Darkness' little taunts  
  
Dante is maverick's bro. He has finally found his brother. He want's to get to know him but is caught in the crossfire between Eve's men and maverick. Will they both die and not get together or die trying...  
  
A lone warrior can defeat his or her own demons only by using what he does best. Only his or her heart can tell what that is. For it's not fairly that simple to explain. Follow your heart and eyes... Let your body relax as an attacker dashes towards you and your body and mind react towards it.   
  
-{it's an understanding that Spike of Cowboy bebop taught me in one episode... Thank you for that wonderful moral Spike.}  
  
/****\_ _ _ _ /****\_ _ _ _/****\  
  
() ()  
  
(0.0)  
  
(o o)o  
  
A knock on the door was rushed Akuma to the mansion's front door and opened it. A male who seems to be in his mid teens looked at the other with confusion.   
  
"Is this the Naiteiru residence?" The boy looked at the piece of paper then looked at the other boy with red hair in distrut.   
  
"Yes? This is..." Akuma thought that Kigen used her other alias to buy this house. Ideas started to part take into Akuma's mind, thinking about assassins working for Sydney and trying to kill them off one by one.   
  
"You don't look like Kigen. Are you her boyfriend?" The teen boy rose one of his eyebrows and looked deeply into Akuma's eyes.   
  
"NO! I'm her best friend. MAN who are you anyways?!" Akuma stepped back from the shock that this dude standing in front of him thought that his bestest friend was his- girlfriend.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry heh heh. You and Kigen have never heard of me but I'm... I'm her big brother. Jace Naiteiru. I work for C.O.R.E ever since Kigen was born and welp I kept an eye on her though she doesn't know that or anyone. " The honey blonde haired boy extended his hand as both boys shook hands.   
  
"Oh and I also brought a friend." The other male turned around and simply waved once as he smoked a cigarette. He had shades to cover his eyes but Akuma knew that his eyes were closed and that he really didn't want to be here for some reason.   
  
"Don't mind him... He really doesn't speak to anyone unless he gets to know them better. You could say he's anti-social, because he did that to me when I first met him." Akuma sighed in relief as he had thought that he had done something wrong to disgrace this fellow in front of him. The other male seem familiar. Like he had seen him before. But shook it off his mind as he stayed on guard.   
  
"I've heard that she's been very busy in your last mission." Jace fixed his glasses as he looked at Akuma.   
  
"Yea... So are you here to take the gundam or something?" Akuma crossed his arms and waited for an answer. He knew that once Kigen gets something, she keeps it and fixes it when necessary.   
  
"Um no. The source just wanted us to check up on you guys and says that she is able to keep it if she wont use it for any evil." The other male muttered softly as he took out the cigarette out from his mouth.   
  
"I gotta quite smoking soon. The names Dante." Dante extinguished the cigarette by stomping on it and then twisted his foot to make sure that it's dead.   
  
".... I hope that your going to clean that up mister...." Akuma glared at Jace's friend.  
  
"Come in I guess while I inform the other three that your here." Akuma moved aside as both Jace and Dante walked inside.   
  
"Please wait in the Living room as I get them." He pointed to the living room as Jace and Dante looked at the huge mansion.   
  
"Whoa. Kigen surely had outdone herself by getting this beautiful mansion all by herself. Still writing books and selling her paintings." Dante agreed to what Jace complimented his little sister in. The two walked into the living room and sat down.   
  
"And she also had a bunch of expensive furniture." As Dante was about to touch a marble statue of some sort, he had heard someone clear their throat. The two faced their direction to where that noise was made. "And my I ask why you tried to touch my sculpture that I recently made as well as your names so I wouldn't call the police here?" Kigen tapped her foot and crossed her arms as the two stood up and bowed politely.   
  
"Ohayoo Gozaimasu. My name is Jace. A pleasure to meet you and right beside me is Dante." Kigen still had an angered look on her face as she looked at Akuma for more information.   
  
"Is it O.K. If I told her who you two are?" Akuma looked at both Dante and Jace.   
  
"Sure..." Dante took off his glasses as he faced away.   
  
"Jace is your big brother, Kigen and Dante is a friend of his." He looked carefully at the features of Dante, now that he took off his shades.   
  
"Hey! You look like Maverick! Are you like his brother or something. Chunky Monkey said he did have a bro. But also said that he hasn't heard nor seen him ever-since when he was just five years old." As he was about finished with that sentence, Maverick walked acrossed the entrance way of the living room, with a subway stuffed into his mouth.   
  
"I heard that... And quit calling me chunky monkey you ogre..." His eyes was closed as he started to chew his food. He then looked at Akuma and then the two people behind the couch. His eyes widen as he gulped his food down.   
  
"Dante?! Is that you?!!" Maverick quickly ran into the living room while shoving his subway towards Akuma while kind of surprised him as he stepped back a bit, almost falling on himself. The two brothers started to hug each other. It has been a long time since they have seen each other.   
  
"I thought you wouldn't recognize me lil bro.?" He placed Maverick in-between his arm and side and into a headlock then started to give his little brother a nuggie. Maverick tried to pull his head out but it was no use, Dante's grip was strong and he really wouldn't want his head popping out from his body.   
  
"Um Dante, it's really hurting me. Could you please stop?!" Dante let loose and finally let his little brother go.   
  
"We're both grown up and I forget how strong I am now." Dante chuckled as he looked at his brother with pride. Kigen walked towards Jace who just looked towards her with no emotions.   
  
"Some kind of family reunion huh. How come I've never heard of you in the C.O.R.E.?" the red banged girl examined him as she walked around Jace checking if he's the real deal or someone trying to play a trick on her.   
  
"I knew you were stubborn Kigen. But I wouldn't thought that you were this stubborn." Jace sighed as he handed her a manila folder without any doubt. She took the folder and opened it as Akuma went by her side to read it with her.   
  
"Hm... It talks about the corporation that we were at and our data, Kigen..." Akuma looked at her, still holding the sandwich that Maverick suddenly shoved into his hands.   
  
"Yea and it talks about our training and ranks too. But I still don't believe it Akuma." Kigen closed the folder and looked at the male standing infront of her.   
  
"If you've been there then do you know who our mother and father are?" Kigen held the folder with her arms crossed, securing it within her grasp. Jace looked down and was quiet for a while.   
  
"I would want to know who our parents where but unfortunately they wont give that away. But all I know is that our father was working with C.O.R.E but was later killed in a mission while we were growing up." He was hoping that she wouldn't ask that.   
  
The honey blonde haired teen was waiting for a big emotional sister, crying from the fact that she never saw her father. He was shocked that she didn't do nothing. She just stood there, looking down at the ground while everyone looked at her, waiting for an emotion to break out. Maverick walked towards his love, about to comfort her. He placed his hands on her shoulder.   
  
"Are you goin' to be all right, dear?" There was no answer from Kigen. Just silence.   
  
"We never met him and yet he died in a stupid mission." She looked at Jace, frustrated and confused. Cypher had just walked in with a strange look on his face.   
  
"Uh. did I miss something or what?" Akuma motioned Cypher to go with him to the kitchen. The brown haired boy knodded as he accompanied Akuma to the Kitchen.   
  
"Alas, the time has come dear brother... to show me to your room." Dante placed a toothpick into his mouth as it stuck out a bit. Maverick walked towards the stairs as Trent followed. Kigen on the other hand, sat down on a near by couch and took a deep breath and sighed. Jace sat near hear and placed his arms around his little sister.   
  
"I know it's tough but look at the bright side, you live in a great house, you have friends who care for you as well as a big brother to now protect you and guide you to the safest path there is." He smiled as her as she looked at him and gave him a hug.   
  
"Are you goin' to keep your promise or do I have to whine and beg for it?" A smile came up to her face and both felt happy to find out that they are there for one another.   
  
"So what took you so long to meet me Jace?" She looked up at her honey blonde haired brother.   
  
"The corporation gave me a lot of assignments to go to and all the computer work made me so very busy Kigen." He slouched onto the couched, imagining the work he had put up through the years he's stayed there.   
  
"Must be like hell going throught that Kind of stuff." She tried to imagine herself going through that mess.   
  
"Nah that's not as tough at what you and the three boys have went through during your missions. Infiltrating bases, getting your ass nearly killed, and now; you got a new toy to play with from all that troubles you had to go through." He looked at the still visible bruises and bandages on her arms as well as her other teammates.   
  
"It was worth it. If we hadn't hi-jacked that gundam. That girl, Eve would be destroying the whole city by now," She clentched her fist tightly as she remembered that demonic look in Eve's eyes.   
  
"True..." Both looked down towards the ground as silence has begun once more. Kigen stood up and extended her hand towards her big brother.   
  
"Shall I show you my abode?" She giggled as Jace grabbed her hand as she helped pull him up. The two walked towards the stairs. Kigen went up first as Jace followed her.   
  
"In that room, is the viewing room to the holographic chamber..." She pointed to the door as they finally got up to the second floor.   
  
"May I see it?" Jace started to get a bit curious.   
  
"Sure." Kigen smiled as she opened the door to the viewing room.   
  
"Good afternoon Ms. Kigen. My who might this person be?" The computer zoomed its cameras to Jace's face, trying to get some data or profile.   
  
"Computer... This is Jace. My big brother... Hopefully you will be able to see him more often." She sat down on a movable computer chair.   
  
"So this place is your main computer room? Nice. How'd you get all of this stuff?" Jace looked at the systems and tools that she had in hand.   
  
"Yes this is the main computer in the house. It's only for the chamber though. Welp if you read my history, I bought all these things in pieces and upgraded it to my behalf. Ain't I soooo smart?!" She stuck her tongue at him as he chuckled back.   
  
"So do you want to add your data in Computer?" Kigen turned of the system as the screen switched on. She started to type in some things as the computer opened a profile file. Jace sat down beside her as he carefully looked at the screen.   
  
"What does this do?" He wondered.   
  
"Mr. Naiteiru. This file will help you go into the holographic chamber. It tells me your abilities, skills, levels, and your approved status reports. It also helps me understand what you need to work on like Kigen needs to work on her sight abilities..." The computer spoke.   
  
"Oh..." He understood that this chamber helps Kigen and the gang to approve of the skills that they need work on.   
  
"Thanks for being a dork Comp..." Kigen was a bit ashamed for the fact that her very own computer babbled out about her weakness.   
  
"Hey Kigen. Don't you have a name for your computer?" He looked at her and to the screen as he started to type his information down.   
  
"Never thought of that... What do you recommend I should call my computer?" She leaned back onto the chair as she yawned a bit.   
  
"Hmmm.. Why don't you call it Dorthy?" Jace continued to type his profile down.   
  
"Nah... That reminds me too much of this teen girl named Dorthy Catalonia..." Shivers ran down her face as she remembered that cockroach eyed girl. Jace started to laugh as he heard of that legendary girl before.   
  
"How about... Andrea? Hey computer do you like that name Andrea?" She looked up at the camera screen.   
  
"That would sound much suitable Ms. Kigen. Thank you." Kigen smiled as she looked at Jace's profile.   
  
"Wow... Your stats are really good." Jace covered the screen and laughed hesitanly.   
  
"Hahahaha. You gotta be kiddin' me. I suck compared to Dante's!" He looked at the confused Kigen. Calmly, he looked down upon Maverick and Dante whos training in a matted floor.   
  
"Sis... what are they doing down there? It looks like their sparring down there..." Kigen stood up as well as she too started to look down upon Maverick and Dante.   
  
"Hai your right. I guess Dante has already placed his profile in already." She noticed that their just standing there, watching each other, waiting for the other to move first.   
  
"I guess I should hurry and finish my profile." He sat down and started to type in the rest of his profile.   
  
"This chamber kind of reminds me of the holographic room the teacher's placed us in." Jace looked towards Kigen as she nodded.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Aren't you goin' to move or what, Dante?" Maverick clentched his fist, waiting for a drop of sweat to drop from Dante's face.   
  
"No I thought the youngest should start first..." A slight grin came over his face.   
  
"So be it." Maverick dashed towards his older brother as he just stood there, waiting for him to make his first move. As Maverick got closer, he threw a punch towards him. Dante simply smiled as in an instant his little brother was on the ground, face first.   
  
"You need to work on your tactics..." Dante Chuckled as he extended his hand towards Maverick. He turned around and reached for his brother's hand. Dante helped him up as he smiled.   
  
"You have to let your body do the talking, be relax and let your body react to your own flow. If you tense up, you lose and that's it." He patted Maverick's back and chuckled.   
  
"Thanks for the adivce... I'll be practicing it and I know that for sure." He started to stretch his back and arms.   
  
"So what have you been doing these pass years?" He looked at Dante who just placed a cigarette in his mouth.   
  
"Been doing a lot of covernt mission as well as bounty huntin" He lit up a match and lit up the cigarrette.   
  
"And when did you start smoking?" Maverick rose an eyebrow. Dante of course looked down at the cigarrette which was in his mouth and sighed.   
  
"It's been a long time. Been tryin' to quit for a while..." He rose is left boot and tunred the cigarrette off by the sole of his shoe.   
  
"You should. Smoking distorts your body function and you don't do things a hundered percent from that." Maverick waited for Dante to get ready as they under went another round.   
  
"It's your turn to strike first." Maverick squated a bit as he placed one hand behind his back and used his other to motion his brother to come and do his most powerful move ever.   
  
A mild snort came out of Dante as he suddenly vanishes out of Maverick's sight. The surprised Maverick then found out that Tobias placed him in a head lock, his elbows tightening up his head. Pain then emerged as his head felt like it was going to explode. Tighter and tighter his brother's grip went as Maverick slowly got his hand up towards his brothers. Then suddenly Maverick flipped him over as Tobias landed on his foot in the nick of time.   
  
"That was just luck." Maverick rubbed the side of his head as Dante snicker a bit.   
  
"Your such a show off." Maverick growled as he got enought energy and dashed towards his brother once more.   
  
Again, Dante crossed his arms as a small grin came over him. Then with a flash, Maverick hastilydashed towards the right of his brother, and leg swept him, making his brother fall on the ground. His wide eyed expression showed that Dante didn't expect that to happen to him as Maverick Jumped up and threw a punch at his brothers head. The dark brown hair teen rolled away from his brother's punch as it met the mat that made the pain blunt. Maverick looked at his brother as Dante rolled on his back and gave himself enough momentom to help himself onto his feet. Dante then ran towards his brother and did a round house kick towards his face. His brother then blocked his kick as he held the bottom part of his leg and foot and pushed it away from his body. Dante again did another round house kick and yet again Maverick obstructed it as abruptly as he could as he punched him in the face. Dante didn't expect it as he stepped back a bit as he wiped the blood that trickled from the cut on his mouth.   
  
"Good one. No one had laid a punch on Dante since now." Jace patted the shocked Dante on the back as Kigen ran towards Maverick and hugged him unexpectedly. Dante just looked down at the blood that stained his hand and looked at Maverick who was a bit worried about him.   
  
"I've never felt pain for a while till now. Amazing on how the adrenaline just shot up like that. And your minor modification to my way of fighting improved in the short time we fought. Intriguing." Dante drew out his hand. Both brothers then shook hands.   
  
"You two are amazing. I give you a lot of props for drawing some of your brother's blood, Mavy." Kigen looked at Dante's wound and took out a mini first aid kit she held in her black short pocket. She then handed it to Dante and he thanked her generously as he opened it to get some iodine to disinfect his cut.  
  
"Do ya want me to stitch it up for ya?" Kigen refrerred to him as they all walked out from the room and into the control room.   
  
"I guess. But I usually don't get this kind of help from people." He then took out a napkin and wiped any exess blood from his face.   
  
"So anyways, let's change the subject... So how do you like the crib?" Maverick wondered as Kigen sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"Very unique. So you two goin' out eh?" Dante rubbed his chin giving the two a sly look on his face. The two smiled.   
  
"That's cool with me." He started to lean against the chair and stratched his arms.   
  
"Just be good to one another ok?" Jace smiled back. the door opened as Akuma and Cypher popped in.   
  
"So you guys where here all along, I thought you guys were still at the living room." Akuma leaned against the wall as Cypher growled at Akuma as he entered the room.   
  
"Actually, he made me search all over the mansion INCLUDING the forest in the back yard." Akuma chuckled frantically as Cypher looked like he was about to make and imprint of his fist onto his face. The rest laughed as Akuma stayed very distant to Cypher.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jace's cell rang as he turned it on and spoke to it. "Yes Commander Rizal? How may I help you today?" The rest looked at him as he used his free hand to fix his glasses.   
  
"Yes I'm at my sisters mansion... Oh no were all not busy." Kigen rose her eyebrow as Jace then sat down near her and grabbed a pen and pad and wrote,   
  
"They're asking if Maverick and Dante wanted to do a special mission down at Alaska. It's to find out if there's any movement from any terrorists that we might not know as of yet." Kigen was surprised as she took the pen off from the table and also started to write something down.   
  
"Oh ku. So it's like a really big reunion for them huh?" She then gave him the pen as he wrote down and yes.   
  
"Sir, I would think that the two would accept the mission... Oh ok then, Your welcome. Goodbye sir." He then place his comammnder on hold as he walked towards the brothers of mayhem.   
  
"Dante, Commander Rizal wants to know if you and Maverick would accept a mission to Alaska to find out of there is any terroristic movement goin' on there." Jace once more fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. The two looked at each other with a big smile upon their faces.   
  
"Sure well do it. But in one condition." Dante placed his arm around Jace's back with his hand rested on his shoulder.   
  
"What would that be..." Jace laughed hesitantly, fearing the worsed from them.   
  
"Lemme see. We wanna stay at the Ice Hotel, two beds, two flat screen plasma TVs, two DVD players, a lot of food, game counsels, and some other stuff." Trent smiled at his friend.   
  
"Like Games for the game counsels, Kingdom hearts, Tekken 4, DVDs, etc etc." Maverick jumped for joy just thinking about it.   
  
"Two minds that think alike and often seem to act alike." Kigen sighed.   
  
"Did ya hear that Commander?" Jace sighed.   
  
"ALL THAT?! DO I LOOK LIKE I AM MADE OUT OF MONEY?! Nevermind... If they want it they'll get it..." Commander Rizal grunted.   
  
"So it is confirmed that they are going to the mission with the condiminients that must require to live." Jace looked at the two who were making faces at him like sticking their tongues at him, making goofy eyeballs, and sqeezeing their cheeks together.   
  
Jace sighed as Commander Rizal confirmed that their items that they wanted has been added to the inventory of the room that they had reserved for Dante and Maverick. While the two hopped for joy. Akuma and the rest just looked at them with sure amusement.   
  
"Well in a half an hour, we'll be heading back to C.O.R.E to get Dante's things so... I would suggest that Maverick should get his things before we leave." Jace looked at Maverick who is still prancing around with his brother.   
  
"I guess that's my que to help you." Kigen sighed as she walked towards Maverick and pulled him away.   
  
"Strange. How they act like they haven't left each other from childhood." Cypher muttered to himself as he left to go to his room. Jace and Dante then followed Akuma to the living room.   
  
"So Akuma. You don't remember me at all? Not a slight bit?" The honey bonlde glanced towards the red headed boy as he placed hand behind his head to support it as he looked up towards the ceiling.   
  
"Not at all actually. But if you give me a hint then I would probably remember." The three walked down the stairs, with Akuma still looking up at the ceiling.   
  
"Ok... Do you remember a day as kids, when you and your group including Kigen was heading off to your daily five mile runs. Do you remember when you looked up at the viewing room above the indoor forrest room, did you see two boys, one with a bit of a honey blonde hair much like the young cartoon character named Trunks but with glasses? And the other boy with not too short of a hair-do and not to visible short red bangs?" They sat down on the couch as Akuma tried his best to remember that day since he remembered that each and every day they had to run before every training classes.  
  
"Come to think of it. It was when we were about nine...Wasn't that the day when Kigen got seriously hurt in the heavy armed battle?" Akuma bit his bottom lip just trying to remember that awful day.   
  
"Yea. But you know that ever since that day, she has been pushing her limits to never ever let herself get into that kind of mess ever again." Jace shut off his eyes while leaning against the couch.   
  
"Now I remember you!" Akuma rapidly stood up while pointing to Jace.   
  
"You were there when the paramedics took her away. You were right beside her, checking if she had any internal injuries that might kill her." Right when he was about to say something else, Kigen and Maverick came into the room with a strange look in their faces.   
  
"What's going on here?" A concern look came upon her as she slightly tilted her head.   
  
"Nothing Lil' Dragon." Akuma went behind Kigen and messed up her hair.   
  
"Welp I'm ready to go Jace." Maverick held his sack with one hand with the sack partly on the ground.   
  
"All right. Trent, We're going now." Jace looked at his friend who was sitting on the couch, watch some T.V.   
  
"Well can we stop by to get some geroceries?" Dante slanted his head back as he looked towards Jace, while turning off the television.   
  
"Sure thing... Just don't buy all those junk food. You know that it's not good for you." Jace sighed as he fised his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Dante gave the honey blonde a big smile as he then got up and stretched his limbs.   
  
The three got into a Jaguar as Trent started the engine up. Maverick rolled his window down as he waved to his friends. Kigen smiled as she waved back to him.   
  
"HEY MAVERICK! DON'T BE MESSING AROUND AT THE LOGE!" Akuma yelled towards Maverick. He gave the red headed boy a glare but smirked and replied back,   
  
"YEA! I'LL TELL UR MAMMA TO SCREW AN ICE DEMON!" Everyone laughed as Akuma growled as he went back into the house.   
  
"All right. We have to go now Maverick, so tell them your goodbyes." Dante reached for his brother's head and started to mess his hair up.   
  
"I rather not say 'Goodbye' since i'm not leaving them for good." Maverick smiled back, knowing that he's right.   
  
"Don't worry bro. Your in good hands, right Jace?" He nodded as he waved to his little sister and drove out of the driveway.  
  
  
  
"Welp what shall we do now? Since Mavy is going away for a while for a family reunion." Kigen rested her arms on her head as Cypher closed the door behind them.   
  
"Well. I guess we could relax or do some paperwork?" Cypher looked at Kigen who's slowly going up the stairs. Stopping in her tracks, she slowly moved her head and hastily chuckled.   
  
"Um. Relaxing sounds good to me, don't you?" With that, she ran upstairs and into her room.  
  
~~~  
  
"Man. How can you eat that much? Both of you?" Jace's eyes widen as he seen the two ate two bag fulls of subway sandwiches like a bulldozer chomping on the earth. Each bag containing various four whole meals.   
  
"Thanks for holding our fountain drinks Jace." Dante spoke, still chewing on half of the footlong he gobbled up.   
  
"More like two gallons of sodas... Each." Jace sighed, still struggling to hold his bag of sandwich, a large fountain drink, and two jugs of soda.   
  
"I would never though that they would have a two gallon container... Usually they would give me a gallon container." Maverick gulped his third sandwich down as he rubbed his belly and licked his lips.   
  
Jace sighed as he placed the two jugs of soda on the ground and pulled out the car keys. He pressed the button to open all the doors as the other two went in. The honey blonde gave both of them a glare as a hesitant smile came out of their faces. Dante and Maverick slowly went out of the car and picked up their enormous fountain drinks and went back in. He smiled at both of them as he picked up his stuff and went in. He started the car an chuckled as he drove off.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Man am i so bored!" Kigen yawned as he took off her holographic visors.   
  
"Hacking through a mainframe isn't quite fun when Akuma and Maverick aren't here to make any noise while I hack." She disconnected herself off of the internet as she stood up from her seat. She turned off her desk light as she leisurely paced her way out from her room.   
  
"Hey Akuma-saa? What cha doing?" Kigen slowly opened his door to see him on his bed with his eyes closed.   
  
She noticed that he had his headphones on. With a evil grin on her face, she quietly walked towards Akuma's laptop and turned up the volume. She suddenly sees the red-haired boy jump up in fright as he threw off his headphones from his ears. Akuma sat up, thensuddenly saw Kigen in the corner of his eye as he growled in anger.   
  
"Why did you do that, Chibi Ryu?" Akuma calmly asked as he held back his anger.   
  
"Bored..." She sat down on the corner of his bed.   
  
"Kigen. There must be a reason why you did that." He snarled softly.   
  
"Yea. I was bored." Kigen smiled. She wasn't looking directly at him but up towards a single poster that lay hung ontop of his wall. He sighed as he lazily laid onto his bed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"GAH! ARE WE THERE YET?!" The two whimpered, as they try to hold their impulses down.   
  
"You both should've not drank all your sodas that fast cuz the nearest stall is within a two mile radius." Jace snickered as he drove on.   
  
"DAMNIT TDANTE! I told you that we should've NOT engaged in that drinking contest ." Maverick punched his brother on his arm. Dante grunted as he rubbed the part that his brother had punched.   
  
"You two seemed to act as if you two weren't separated." Jace made a right turn over to a pathway into the forest. The two snickered as they reached for Jace's hair and started to mess up his hair-do.   
  
"DAMNIT YOU TWO!" Jace growled as he tried to maintain his sight of the road.   
  
"YOU BOTH WANT US TO GET KILLED!" The duo stopped dramatically as Jace started to huff. The brothers stayed quited as the hot-head teen continued to drive into the forest. As the car rocked back and forth from the unleveld ground, the car came towards a abrupt stop.   
  
"Hey Jace? Why did we stop all of a sudden?" Maverick leaned towards Jace. "Well... You'll see, right Trent?" The honey blonde smirked as he looked at his rear view mirror as he gazed at Maverick.   
  
"Righto" Dante sloped back as he used his hands as a pillow. Jace had opened his window as he searched for something in particular.   
  
"Ahh-ha!" He then reached for a white rose and pulled it out of the rose bush. Then suddenly the ground below them shook as the car started to sink.   
  
"OH MY GOD! QUICK SAND! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Maverick started to freak as he tried to open his door to get out of the car, but knowing that Maverick might freak out, Maverick's brother locked the door just in case.   
  
"Dude, Mave, Get your head straight, be calm no worries, it's a secret entrance to the base. Geeze." Dante looked at Maverick, who slowly calmed himself down. Maverick started to calm down as he gripped the cushion of the chair as he looked outside to see that the car was on an elevator.   
  
"Man, you can tell that I haven't been to the base in a LONG time." Maverick chuckled a bit.   
  
"We noticed." The two spoke in a synchronized manner.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kigen turned her head as she looked towards her sleeping friend. She stood up as he covered Akuma with his black blanket and turned off his light. She slowly went out of his room as she closed the door behind herself.   
  
"Kigen...?" A soft whisper came upon the darkened room.   
  
"Yes?" Kigen slightly opened the door to see Akuma's gaze.   
  
"Goodnight." She smiled as she said her goodnight to him and closed the door. Kigen then went to the securety box as she place the security on and turned off all the lights and went into her room.  
  
To B~ KonTinU3d 


	5. Darkness's little taunts: Part 2

Darkness' little taunts part two

~~~~

"Wow! This place seems to be smaller than I have remembered." Maverick looked everywhere as he started to remember the buildings that he had his training and such. 

"Yea... But back then you were a little boy, with not much potential." Trent chuckled. 

"Shaddup." Maverick shoved his brother to the side, making his shoulder hit the wall beside him. 

"Enough you two, we're in the base and you both should know that they prohibit such horseplay." Jace fixed his glasses and almost collided with someone in front of him. 

"Gomen nasai! I'm-" As he looked up, he noticed a familiar face looking down at him. 

"Ca-Commander Rizal!" The two saluted while, Maverick looked at them with a raised eyebrow. 

"So you're Maverick... It's been a long time since I've sawn you in your training classes. As you know I'm Commander Rizal. Dante and Jace's high ranking officer." The tall man extended his hand towards Maverick as both of them greeted one another. 

"Hello, commander Rizal. It's a pleasure to meet you." Maverick smiled. 

"Oh! At ease you two." Commander Rizal chuckled as he brought the three to the conference room. 

"Please have a seat, while I'll brief you about your mission." Commander Rizal extended his hand, motioning them to their seats. 

"So why did you want us to go to Alaska or whatever..." Maverick rested his arms onto the table. 

"Since Winter is here, I want you to go to a mountain resort in California. We've been keeping an eye on that place and well. There has been some movement from our enemies over there." With that, he pushes some manila folders towards the three. 

"I want you three to act like your tourist, spending some time relaxing." He crossed his arms. 

"You bet your ass we will!" Dante smirked as he imagined himself snowboarding on some wicked mountain slopes. 

"Ahem..." Commander Rizal cleared his throat. 

"Don't forget to survey the whole resort. To check if there has been some sort of change at that place." He gazed towards Dante who leaned back a bit, looking at his commander with an innocent smile on his face. 

"Right..." The tall man turned around. 

"So- all you want us to do is to check if there is some unusual change over there and check it out right?" Jace fixed his glasses. Commander Rizal nodded in reply. 

"The folders that I've given to you have all the information that you need for your mission. Your passport, social security, birth certificate, anything you can think of." The three opened their folders and examined the things they got. 

"Um... Sir... Winafred?" Dante raised his eyebrow. He looked at him a bit confused. 

"OH heh heh. Pass me that folder." A bit embarrassed, he quickly grabbed the folder and gave Dante his true folder. 

"You'll be going to the airport in two hours, be ready and get dressed." Commander Rizal left the room as the three contemplated.

~~~~~

"Man I can't sleep..." Kigen sat up from her bed. Using her hand to comb her hair away from her face, she stood up and walked into the bathroom. 

"Damn it's only two o'clock in the morning. I only had like three hours worth of sleep." She grumbled as she rinsed her face with cold water. She grabbed her face towel and wiped off any excess water from her face as she walked down the stairs and into the living room. 

Seeing that if she turned on the television, it would probably wake up the other two. The red-banged girl then walked towards the front door as she gently opened the door. Quietly closing the door behind her, she stealth fully climbed up onto the garage roof, proceeding to go up onto the very second floor. 

"Ahh this is more like it." She then laid down, placing her hands behind the back of her head making it comfortable for her to lay of the stoned roof tile. She gazed upon the star lit sky, thinking about what had happened the previous day. 

"Wow a brother- I've never thought that _I_ of all people, would have a brother." She whispered to herself. A bit of a smile came over her, delighted that someone who had the same blood like hers, running through their veins was worried about her and the work that she's in. The cool breeze swiftly passed by as Kigen sat up, holding herself from the cold air. 

"I knew that you would be here." Akuma's head popped up from the side of the rooftop. He sat right beside his friend, holding a blanket with him. 

"My, my, my- is that blanket for moi?" Kigen giggled as he placed the blanket over her shoulders. 

"Thought that you might need it. So why are you up here anyways?" Akuma looked up upon the beautiful night sky. 

"Well I was just thinking about what just happened there past days." Kigen yawned tiredly.

"Oh... Don't worry Kigen, Jace and Dante will be taking good care of Maverick." Akuma smiles as both of them looks up upon the star.

~~~~

"WOW! This place ish huge!" Maverick picked up some snow from the ground and smiles with excitement.

"Yep, ain't it grand!" Dante lit up a cigarette and shook his hand to die out the flame on the match.

"Now remember... we're on a mission so we-" Before Jace could finish his sentence, A huge snowball hits him on the back of his head. Snickers were heard behind him as he wiped off the snow from his head.

"Alright! Who threw that!" Jace turned around, but gets hit with another snowball. More snickers came out from the two as they walk towards the trunk of the car.

~~~

"How's the command post?" A higher ranked officer yawned as he lean towards the screen while another typed.

"There are no uncommon disturbances other than the ski resort near us." He veered the surveillance camera closer towards the ski resort, seeing people just fooling around and having no fear at all.

"Good, keep at it soldier." The higher ranked officer left the room as the soldier did his work.

~~~

"WOW! This place is HUGE!" Maverick grew a big smile as he walked into the living room.

"AND LOOK! Three rooms with beds in them!" Maverick threw himself onto the bed as his body bounced on the bed. 

"And it's a water bed." He kept on bouncing while the other two brought the rest of the luggage.

"Get off that and help Maverick, you aren't a four year old that me and Jace is baby-sitting." Trent threw a pillow from the couch at him.

"Well to me I am a four year old!" Maverick chuckled as he threw the pillow back towards his brother, but accidentally hits Jace on the head.

"Damn you two are obnoxious together. Dante wasn't like this when he was with me and the other crew..." Jace, a bit weirded out by his friend's change of personality.

"Lets just say that it's an instinct."

~~~~~~~~

"Wow! A mission without Maverick... How strange, right Kige'?" Akuma yawned. 

"I guess... Since it's been a long time since we worked alone ne?" Kigen fixed her laces for her boots.

"You guys ready?" Cypher yawned, since it was a bit early for them.

"Sure are. Let's get this thing started." Akuma struck his fist into his awaiting hand. 

~?~?~?~?~?~

"Ummm... I'm taking the master bedroom... Why dun you two get the other two rooms." Jace unpacked his computer software and other electronic devices.

"Sure will, Jace." Dante took out a cigarette and placed it partly in his mouth as he reached into his pocket to get a light.

"Smoking bad for you..." With that, Maverick pulled the cigarette out of his brother's mouth and placed it into the fireplace.

"Since when did you start smoking Dante?" Maverick knelt down in front of the fireplace and watched the fire burn as Dante walked to his side.

"Two years ago... I suppose." Dante sighed, as he looked down upon his little brother.

"Personal problems?" Maverick quietly spoke.

"You could say that."

~?~?~?~?~

Alarms wailed as soldiers scrambled around, trying to find the source that triggered the alarm.

"You there, check the eastern part of the base, while you take the opposite part. Move. MOVE. They couldn't have gone that far!" One Lieutenant snarled as lower ranking officers went off.

"Damn! How did they know that we got in? I thought we disarmed all the alarms before we got in?" Akuma tightened his fist.

"I guess they had a backup, due to the last few times we infiltrated their base." Cypher flipped the lid of his mini laptop as he tried to hack into the bases system control.

Before he could press the enter button, the alarms stopped. The three was a bit confused as every soldier have stopped in their place.

"False alarm. You all may go back to work..." A person on the intercom spoke as everyone started to head back to what they were doing before the alarm started. 

"That was close. But still I have a very bad feeling about this."

Kigen thought to herself.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

"Now let's get these things started. Um everything's all clear for now." Jace took a sip of his coffee as he started to type things onto his laptop.

Meanwhile, the two united brothers were to busy playing their playstation games to listen to Jace.

Clenching his fist, he grabbed something and flung it towards the two. "DAMN YOU TWO, LISTEN TO ME!" He snarled.

"Duck..." Dante mumbled as the two ducked as the item flew past them. The two then continued to play their game.

"Why must I be stuck with Dante, then poof! His double comes in, or should I say his brother. Man they act alike... I need something to take my stress away." Jace sighed.

"Hm... Something to take away his stress...." Dante questioned to his brother.

"A stress reliever is sex with a hooker for Jace." Maverick mumbled back to Dante as the two continued to play their game.

"I'm going to act like I never heard that..." Jace snorted as he went out of the room, past the living room where the two brothers were at, and into the kitchen.

~?~?~?~?~

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!! THIS IS NOT A FALSE ALARM! MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! ATTENTION, MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" The intercom wailed, as all the alarms went off.

"Damnit. We hit a trigger device!" The three ran as fast as they could, dodging all the bullets and soldiers from left to right.

"I guess they got really serious after the day that we took their gundam away huh?" Akuma threw a punch to a male soldier that tried to block his way out.

They tried their best to reach the exit, but were not of use. Soon, the three was surrounded by Eve's troops. They crowded them, as they grew closer, tightening their spot, until they wouldn't have enough room for them to strike. Surely enough, Akuma tried to throw a punch at a group of soldiers, but only to be get his arm caught and then thrown down towards the ground, in a submission hold.

"Hm... 'Ello there ol' chaps, how may I be in ser'ice for y'u three. Only the three of you are here today? What happened to that red banged boy?" Eve looked towards Cypher and Kigen who had held their fist tightly. She then had set her eyes down towards the red headed boy.

"Alas, we meet again, cutie." She leaned over a bit as she smiled so innocently towards Akuma.

"What do you want, you crazy bitch!" Akuma snarled a he tried to get up, but to only get held down even more.

"Akuma, stay still..." Kigen Whispered as she looked down to him with fire in her eyes. Akuma started to relax, but has set his eyes back towards Eve.

"Akuma's your name is it? What a cute name for you. It matches, you being what your reputation stands for... The Demon Joker, Akuma..." With a snap of her fingers, her soldiers picked Akuma up and held him tightly.

"You know that you injured about one fourth of my troops when they tried to capture you all. But no bother, I still have more soldiers that would want to lose their lives just to keep my dreams alive." With that, Eve quickly gave Akuma a kiss and chuckled a bit.

Grossed out about the kiss, Akuma coughed and spat out the gross feeling he had.

"Awww... Akuma didn't like that?" Again, Eve laughed, having her hand partly covering her mouth.

~?~?~?~??~?~

"Man... There's nothing.... Nothing going on here.... THIS IS SOOO BORING!" Dante flopped back onto the couch, as he leaned his head against the back part of the couch.

"You're telling me..." Jace sighed.

"This would be the first that we had a boring mission, Dante." His friend looked at him as he took a sip of his drink in the kitchen.

"You gotta be kidding me... THIS mission is the most boringest mission both of you had?!" Maverick was shocked.

"Yep..." But before Dante could finish his sentence, Maverick's communicator suddenly turned on.

"Damn you Eve... How the Fuck did you find out that we were here?!" Cypher growled as two men held him with a gun behind his back.

"The hell?!" Maverick ran to his room and grabbed his communicator.

"It's simple, my dear... I just simply hacked into your lines one day." She chuckled.

"Oh my god! My teams in trouble... I had a feeling that something bad would happen to them today..." Maverick bit his thumb hard.

"Damnit... I though our lines were secured!" Kigen mumbled. She then got punched into her stomach. The force from the punch made her fall onto her knees as she coughed and gasped for air at the same time.

"Now my soldiers... Bring them into a secured cell..." Eve chuckled as she walked out of the room.

"Kigen! How DARE she so that to Kigen!" Both Jace and Maverick shouted. The three were getting worried about the outcome as they clenched their fist together.

"LEMME OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO SAVE THEM!" Maverick darted off towards the door, but then Dante tackled him.

"Maverick, we're too far off, the only way we can reach them on time is to hack into Kigen's locator, but during that time, you have to wait for Jace to get going." Dante sighed, knowing that it would take a few minutes for Jace to hack into the gundams system.

"I'm on it!" Jace tried his best to hack into his sister's locator as fast as he could.

"I hope that you can do it as soon as possible, Jace." Maverick whispered as he watched the honey-blonde male type some codes into his laptop.

~?~?~?~?~

"That bitch... THAT BITCH MADE HER SOLDIERS INJURE KIGEN!" Akuma growled as he embraced his friend protectively.

"Calmly down, Akuma. We mustn't be angry at this moment." Cypher stared at the locked door that was in front of him, phasing in and out at times.

"How can I be calm when my friend, our friend is hurt!" Akuma rushed to Cypher and held him by the collar of his shirt.

"I too feel that we should kill Eve for injuring Kigen, but I feel that we should wait for the right moment to do that and now is not the time." Cypher shoved off Akuma's grip and went back to staring at the door.

~?~?~?~??~

"What shall I do to them... shall I torture them one by one... Or should I make them run a dangerous maze like lab rats... Or better! Let them feel what a holocaust feels like!" Eve giggled as she twirled her chair around while holding a letter opener with one hand.

"It's not safe to be holding a sharp object while doing that Eve." Zeroz had stopped that chair from going any further, as he looked at his sister from face to face.

"Oh dear brother, it's you! Guess what we've captured!" She smiled ever so happily.

"Lemme guess... Those renegades that stole your gundam and destroyed that base?" Zeroz slightly rolled his eyes.

"Yes! What shall I do with them, Zeroz? What shall I do?!" Eve smiled even more.

"It's not up to me... I'm staying out of this.." He then walked out from Eve's office.

"It's a shame... that you wont be able to see the show that I'll be showing" She sighed.

~?~??~?~

"This is hopeless! We can't just sit around and wait for something to happen. I say that we should break free from this cell and get outta here!" Akuma slammed his fist into his awaiting hand.

"And what would happen if we did that? There's a whole army ready to shoot us if we try to do that." Cypher snarled at Akuma.

"And what shall we do when we are suddenly surrounded by them... We have no weapons to protect ourselves or the injured." Cypher looked at Kigen who just sat up.

"Akuma, please wait a while. I don't think that Eve's going to hurt us this time." Kigen struggled to talk, due to her rib being fractured from the blow.

"ERRRRR....." Akuma took a deep breath and mumbled, "Fine..."

~?~?~?~?~??~?~~

"WE FOUND THEIR LOCATION! Thanks to Kigen's locator." Jace shot up from his chair as Maverick rushed into the living room.

"Good! They're not that far... Heh, so we don't need Kigen's gundam this time... Let's get going." Maverick quickly walked to get his samurai sword that was in its sheath and guns as he strapped it onto himself as he grabbed his trench coat from on top of a chair and opened the door while holding his samurai sword in hand.

"Hey bro wait for us! Do you want to ride the sports bike or shall I let you walk to the base?" Dante held two bike keys as he wiggled it in the air.

"Hayaku! We don't have time!" As he rushed back to grab one of the keys.

"I hope that I got the red and black one...." Maverick mumbled as he walked out from the lodge as the two followed.

~?~?~?~??~?~?~

The door slide open as five soldiers aimed their rifles at the three and told them to get out of the cell immediately. The three walked out as two of the five soldiers shove the three as they shouted to walk faster.

"Damnit! It feels like we're in the book I've read about a boy named Eliezer that had his whole family brought to a concentration camp." Kigen mumbled to herself.

"Oh that 'Night' book that you were reading about?" Akuma looked at his friend but then got hit in the back by the butt of a rifle.

"Shut up and keep on moving!" One of the soldiers shouted at Akuma.

"Damn your right Kigen." Cypher whispered as all three was shoved into an office room.

"Um.... Ok?" The three raised their eyebrows, weirded out on why they're in an office room.

"Welcome to my office." The chair turned around as Eve faced them with a smirk on her face.

"I see that ya'll are very comfortable stay here?" She stood up and slowly walked away from her desk.

"Not quite... But if you give us a couch, TV with cable, and food.... THEN we might be comfortable." Kigen sarcastically spoke as she straightened her posture.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Do sit down." With that her minions forced the three to sit down on some chairs.

"I see that this time, I'll have my revenge upon you for destroying five of my bases and I mustn't forget that you also have stolen my gundam away from me." Eve sadly replied.

"Thank kami we did. If we didn't do all those then you would've destroyed the whole world by now." Cypher looked at Eve with fire in his eyes.

"I wouldn't call it _destroying the world._ I would call it reshaping the world into my own beliefs." Eve smiled as she grasped the globe that was right beside her and lifted it into the air.

"Blowing up buildings, killing billions, and mass producing illegal mechas-- Oh sure THATS the way to reshape the whole world to fit your needs. -- THATS A BUNCH OF BULL SHIT EVE!" Kigen sarcastically said to her.

"Well don't get me wrong but, that's the wrong way of rebuilding a world, Eve." Akuma looked at her. Eve looked at the globe that she held onto her hands, then to the three. A bit upset to what they told her, she threw the globe above their heads and landed right behind them.

"Don't tell me on what not to do when rebuilding the world. I'll do what I want to do and no one can stop me, now that I've captured you!." She wickedly giggled.

"Now my minions, bring them to the torture chamber." Eve smiled at them and blew a kiss towards Akuma. Her soldiers then forced them out of their seats and dragged them out of the room.

~?~?~?~

"Crap. Sneaking in a base that's in red alert is harder than I thought." Maverick grumbled as the three quietly crawled into the ventilation shaft.

"Damnit Jace your ass can fill my whole frontal view man. I hope you don't crack a bad one for me." Dante quietly spoke as both he and his brother started to laugh.

"Why don't you two shut up about that-- And my ass isn't that bad!" Jace growled.

"Whatever... You are always sneaking in those midnight ice cream snacks every night." Dante whispered.

"He does? Oh I gotta tell THAT to Kigen!" Maverick snickered as they continued to crawl through the vents.

"Knock it off you two. I'm serious this time!" But before he could finish his sentence, Jace looked down into an opening to see three being pushed around.

"Hey! There they are!" Dante whispered to them as they continued to look down. As they waited for the soldiers to pass their view, He gave the Que. to open the vent and jump on them. The soldiers were knocked cold.

"Surprised to see us?" Dante smirked.

"Kigen? Are you all right?" Before Maverick could say anything, Kigen had rushed to give him a hug.

"Kigen's all right. She got knocked out by one of Eve's henchmen, but other than that, she's all right." Akuma messed up Kigen's hair.

"Wow! Maverick, you didn't tell me that your girlfriend's one tough cookie!" Dante was amazed about what Akuma had said. 

"You don't know the half of it, Dante." Maverick looked around to see that the close was clear. He motioned the group to a safe position, where they had observed if any guards were visible. Quickly, the group quickened their pace, as they looked for an escape.

They're seemed to easy but, fear wasn't an option, their priority was to get out of the base and find a safe house for the moment. Few more steps, a few more breaths, then they would be home free. But just as they rushed out of the door, they were met with soldiers, surrounding them with rifles aimed at them.

"Shit... How'd they know?!" Jace hissed as he gently pushed his sister behind him.

"Guess we didn't plan for a safe retreat... Or entrance..." Dante sighed nonchalance as he raised his hand in surrender.

~?~?~?~??~

"Man, we've caught all of them, just when they were escaping." One of the soldiers spoke onto a communicator.

"Good... Capture them, and DO NOT kill them, that is an order." With that, the soldiers slowly crept up on them, as they placed their finger onto the rifle's trigger. Step by step, they went closer to the group as they space grew tighter and crowded.

"Hm... You think that putting us into this situation will stop us from escaping... Well you're sadly mistaken." With that, the tensity of Akuma's eyes flared up with fierceness. He then vanished into thin air, as two soldiers dropped onto the ground. A few started to drop like flies as flashes of Akuma's sleeves were partly seen through the naked eye. His friends watched as one by one, soldiers were knocked out cold.

"Um... Should we help him?" Cypher looked at his friends.

"Nah... I want to see how this will end. Plus he's not showing his full potential...." Dante grinned as he continued to watch Akuma's fighting abilities.

"NO! We should help him NOW! I can't just stand here and watch him fight this alone!" Kigen ran up to the soldiers and started to help Akuma fight their way out of the crowd of soldiers, blocking their way out.

"Unno, Kigen's right, the only way out of this hell hole, is through them!" Maverick too ran towards the crowd as he threw some punches towards the crowd. One by one soldiers were being knocked out cold. As Maverick, Akuma and Kigen made a path out of the crowd. Dante shrugged and joined the fun as Cypher and Jace followed behind.

~?~?~?~??~?~

In a darkened room, light was being emitted from a television screen as it monitored the fight. Slowly stroking a teddy bear's head, a small smile came out of the figures face.

"Ahh... How he fights makes my whole body tingle with joy. His fierceness, to save his friends makes him even more interesting... TEDY! I'VE GOT IT! I need him by my side... I need him by my side to be MY dark knight of terror! Teddy! I HAVE FOUND MY DARK KNIGHT OF TERROR AT LAST!!" She squealed with joy as he held her teddy up into the air and held it into her chest, squeezing it with pure joy.

"Everyone down there in that little squabble.... Don't let that red-haired boy escape!"

~?~?~?~??~

"Damn they're very persistent on not letting us escape!" Dante threw a punch at a nearby enemy and took his gun away from him.

"Well it would've been easier if we had _OUR_ weapons ne?" Cypher too grabbed a weapon from an enemy soldier and started to fire at their limbs.

"Usually we kill them off, but today, but I just feel like escaping and staying alive..." Akuma threw another punch rendering a soldier unconscious. Soon, the crowd grew lesser and lesser as they dropped down. They way of escape came closer and closer as they endured the pain of their limbs throwing all their might to get rid of their imprisonment. 

"YES! And we're outta here!" Dante ran out of the crowd as he wiped the blood off of the side of his mouth. Soon after, Cypher came out of the crowd and followed Dante towards the bushes. Maverick and Jace kicked his way out as he grabbed a gun and shot soldiers that tried to bring the two back to the base, Kigen ran out as Akuma followed her. They were almost home free, when a soldier suddenly hid Akuma right on the back of his head. He fell to his knee, as Kigen stopped and tried to run back to aid her friend.

"AKUMA!" She wailed hopelessly as the enemy soldiers started to crowd around him.

"Kigen stay there! You need to escape. Don't worry about me, I can handle them! I'll be there shortly...." Akuma got up and retaliated against the crowd once more. Stubbornly, Kigen paid no attention to what Akuma had said to her, as she ran back to the crowd.

"Kigen! I SAID GO!.... Maverick, Dante, Anyone, GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" The mass crowd then blocked his face as they held him back. 

"NOOOOO! I won't leave you here to fend for yourself! I want to help -- I can't just leave my best friend here! I SIMPLY CAN'T AKUMA!" Kigen was almost there, but was knocked out by a blow to the gut.

"Sorry to do that to you, Kigen... No harsh feeling ne?" Dante whispered as Kigen looked at him, with a tear flowing down her face, right before she collapsed and fell into his arms.

"Thanks Dante, I'm glad that you all were able to escape.." He thought to himself.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!" He yelled aloud, as he fiercely threw blows towards his enemies.

~?~?~?~?~

Few minutes has past, as the group finally arrived to the jeep that Jace and the rest brought. There, Kigen opened her eyes, and shot up, looking for her dear friend.

"Akuma? AKUMA?!" she looked around and found that he wasn't there.

"WHERE'S AKUMA?!" She hissed at them, but to find out that grief was in their eyes, as it grew silent. She then looked at Dante and growled furiously. Angered by Dante's decision to take her away from her friend, Kigen rushed up to him and threw a punch onto Dante's face, leaving him to step back a bit from the impact.

"How could you? How could you leave him there?!" Tears formed near her eyes as he voice trembles with sadness.

"There's wasn't anything we could do to save Akuma, Kigen we had no choice. He wanted us to keep you safe." Dante felt bad for leaving him there, but he knew that Akuma wanted her to be safe. Kigen collapsed onto the ground as Maverick leaned next to her and tries to comfort the grief stricken teenager.

"Come on... We have to leave before they all try to look for us...." Maverick gently spoke to his girlfriend.

~?~?~?~?~?~?

Days have gone by, and there was nothing that they could do but, sit there and "try" to act as if nothing had happened. But to Kigen, isolated herself from her friends, family, and the world. Locked up in her room, her drapes darkened her room, as the feel of her room was soiled with a cold dead feeling.

"Kigen... I brought you some food..." Maverick slowly entered her room, as he held a tray of food.

"Brought you, your favorite, sushi and a bottle of Arizona ginseng tea with honey." He placed the tray on a nearby tray, which was already filled with the food that he brought before.

"You didn't touch your food that much Kigen. Don't do this to yourself... It's not healthy for you. Everyone, including your brother, is worried about you." He looked at the nibbled food and shook his head as we walked towards Kigen's bed and sat beside of her. Her whole body was covered with her soft blanket, Maverick just simply looked at her and sighed.

"Kigen..." He then gently took off the blanket to see pillows in her place as he sighed deeply.

"You went off to fix your gundam again..." He gazed up into the ceiling and sighed again.

~?~?~?~?~?~

The noise of metal hitting against metal was echoed inside the semi empty hangar, as Kigen unscrewed a bolt that held a metal plate. He carefully took it off to expose the wires and chips that were hidden behind the plate. She then flipped the screen of her laptop open and turned it on.

"What am I going to do...? I'm totally lost; I can't eat and sleep because I worry about what they're going to do to my best friend... We've been there to help each other through thick and thin and NOW I wasn't there to help him..." She clenched a wrench as tight as she could as blood trickled down from her first.

"Kigen... There you are." Maverick opened the door too see Kigen in the cockpit of her gundam. She simply looked at him and then continued to work on upgrading her gundam's computer system. He used the elevator to go onto a bridge that went towards the gundam cockpit. Still holding the tray in his hand, he smiled then looked down and noticed the blood that was on the ground near her.

"Aww. Kigen. You hurt yourself again. Why'd you do that?" Maverick placed the tray down on the floor and took out a napkin that was in his back pocket. He then took Kigen's hand and started to clean the blood from off her hand.

"I know you're still upset about my brother's decision, but he's very sorry." Maverick took out long linen from his back pocket and started to wrap it around Kigen's wound. He then picked up the tray and sat near Kigen.

"I brought you some sushi and a bottle of your favorite drink." He set it in front of Kigen and looked at her. She looked back at him and then to the tray of food that he had brought.

Her appetite didn't bother her; she didn't mind it at all due to her training. So she shrugged and went back to work.

"Oh c'mon Kigen! You need to eat! You need your strength so we can find a way to get Akuma back!" Maverick grabbed her and brought her to his attention. The worried look that flared into his eyes, made Kigen's dull eyes glow a bit. Hearing Maverick saying that they were going to find a way to save Akuma from his hellish prison made a spark of light glow within her heart and body. Her lips were moving as a noise came out of her.

"Yes? What do you want to say, Kigen?" Maverick was anxious to hear her say something since days.

"Are we going to save Akuma, Mavy?" Her voice was hoarse due to her being mute for a few days.

"Of course honey, but in order to do that, we all need you to be strong and healthy." Maverick gently smiled back at her. He then let go of her shoulders as he noticed that she grabbed a piece of sushi and popped it into her mouth.

~?~?~?~?~

Meanwhile, Eve holds Akuma hostage, as she tries to break his pride and mind apart. Failure occurs when trying to tie him up by his wrist and suspending him up in mid air. About two dozen or so of her henchmen then surrounded him as they beat Akuma up.

"Is that all you guys have...? .... You all are fools for not killing me!' Akuma's head was limp as he tried to look up at them.

"You'll regret it..." Akuma started to grin a bit as blood trickled down his face.

"Sure... Whatever you say BOY! How can you kill us when you're hanging there?" One of the soldiers started to laugh. The others joined. But meanwhile, Akuma took out a small object that he had hid in the rope that restrained him, a small broken piece of glass he had found in his cell. Quietly he starts to unravel the tightly knit rope as they continued to laugh.

"You're very hilarious kid, too bad your going to be unconscious after this." But before he could strike his fist into Akuma's gut, the red-haired boy kicked the soldier in the face, as teeth and blood spattered into the rest of the soldiers and the floor. Akuma then landed on the floor and stood up.

"Now... I'll finish my promise to you all." A maniacal grin came out of his face as he threw a punch toward an unexpected soldier's face. Several punches were thrown towards the group of soldiers as one by one they fell down to the floor. Akuma looked towards the left side of him. A table full of weapons was laid onto the table as he ran towards them. He then quickly gazed upon the weapons to verify the most destruction on a person, a bow and it's arrows, a dagger, samurai sword, and kali sticks. He then grabbed the bow and arrows as he grabbed one of the arrows and placed it onto its bow. He pulled the arrow and the string back and shot it towards the unexpecting soldiers. The arrow pierced three enemy soldiers right into their hearts as blood gushed out from the wound. Akuma shot some more arrows towards them as more of his enemies fell down from the arrows impact. Once the arrow supplies went down to zero, he then grabbed the dagger and threw in towards an enemy that came too close to him. He then stared at his favorite weapon, a samurai sword and smiled. Fierce strikes were thrown with the sword as the sharpened blade had hit the various body and limbs of Akuma's enemies as one by one they bled profusely and knocked dead from lack of blood and or an instant blow that killed them. Entrails flooded the floors as more of Eve's men were turning into corpses. 

Now was his chance to run out of his hellhole, as he swiftly ran towards the exit, with the sword in his hand. Once he got out of his "torture" chamber, he paid careful attention to where he came from and where the soldiers were exiting. He followed his instincts, as he was inches away from the door. No one was there to stop him, due to him killing them in that hideous room. He kicked the door open to see that he was close to freedom.

"A couple more yards and I'm home free!" Akuma chuckled with happiness. But he felt a sharp pring in the back of his neck. He used his free hand to find out that there was a syringe lick dart stuck there.

"SHIT! I've... Been..." Slurring in his swords, he collapsed onto the floor as he lazily looked up. But before the drugs could knock him up, he could see a female looking down at him.

All he could see as me made the words that were coming up from her mouth was, "Gotcha...."

~?~?~?~?~

"Welp I got Kigen to eat something decent..." Maverick flopped down onto the couch as the others watched the news.

"She's been fixing that gundam thingy again?" Cypher averted his attention from the TV towards Maverick. He nodded as he then paid attention towards the television screen.

"Now all we have to do is to find out were Eve brought Akuma to, since she always on the move."

~?~?~~?

Air bubbles raced each other as they floated up towards the opening of a liquid like mechanism that was held in place with a clear Cylinder much like one that would hold a large specimen that were up in display in one of those formaldehyde filled jar. The only means of breathing was a breathing mechanism that jet pilots' use when they're in high altitudes.

"How's the patient?" A female voice spoke amongst the darkened room.

"He's fine, we've finished the modification of his mind, like you demanded. He should follow your every command once he is awaken." The doctor typed some order of commands into the computer that was linked towards the patient's brain. No surgery was used throughout this whole operation, all they had to do was to place wires onto the first couple layers of the patients skin.

"Excellent.." She purred in delight as she strides forward, calmly as she looked up at the figure that was partly floating in its watery chamber. She gracefully touched the coldness of the glass and smiled wickedly as bubbles came out of the breathing mechanism.

"Soon... You shall obey me and then I'll finally be able to get rid of your friends FOREVER!" Another burst of bubbles floated out of the unconscious male as a slight change of his facial expression changed, his eyebrows slightly lowered a bit then went back.

"Kigen.... I'm sorry..." A faint whisper called out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author: Wheww! That was long! I took a long break for this one, like the beginning of second semester to the first quarter of my senior year!

Akuma: You lazy ass! o_o' (I hope that I dun get hurt for saying that!!*Gulp*)

Maverick: Give her a break man! She was busy with her boyfriend (which my character was based upon! *evil chuckle*)

Author: *pushes them off the shot* HEY! You two shaddup! *Tosses a huge hammer right on top of Akuma's head*

Akuma: *with huge bump on head* HEY THAT HURTS!

Maverick, Kigen, and Cypher: * laughing at Akuma's mishap*

Author: well anyways--

Dante: WHOA this is weird! *Looks around the place and whistles*

Author: _* HEY QUITE GETTING INTO MY TIME!

Everyone: *runs away scared*

Author: Ahem... Anyways, the next Episode is about... hmm what was it *looks at her chapter list* The next Episode is called 'The Past.' The title tells all... I hope!

Kigen: *Jumps onto Author's head which makes her fall onto her face* YO!

Author: X.x oww....

Kigen: Whoops *tip toes away* I hurt my other side ^.^ Sorry Author slash the write side of me heheheheh *blots outta there*


End file.
